Dark and Light
by Fuyuka athirah
Summary: Koutestu Ami was just starting her second year in High School but didn't expected to run on someone her soccer team had already long known. Even for the person she's been spying from far. And what's more surprising, they were both friends since before she met them! Dark and Light; which one should she choose? [requested by Shiranai Atsune]
1. First Meeting

**Sorry for taking so long Atsune-chan. ^^ Kind of busy this week. **

**I'll continue I'M NOT A GIRL! when Shindou's story were at its climax. But since this is a request, I'll make an acceptance ^^. This won't be too long and I'll probably finish it with only few chapters. And also, I won't make it long in each chapter like I used to. I'm not so good with writing or even sometime, I couldn't think of a better plot, so bare it with me. Haha. **

**One more thing, request is close. Once I finish this story, then it's open again. I don't to stuck with to many story that I can't managed to complete any.**

**Also, thanks for those that had been supporting me to continue writing. I won't be updating these stories if it wasn't for you guys. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Hope you guys like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE Go galaxy and its character. Koutestu is Atsune's and the story plot is mine. **

**Dude! IE go galaxy opening and ending 3 is so COOL! IKEMEN TENMA! \(0)/ TSURUGI! SHINDOU! you guys so cool!**

**And I never thought Kirino's seiyuu would sing with Aoi's. New team COLORS.. **

**Oh Yippe! Ryuu rogue just updated! Finally, I can see Matatagi in his dark side! **

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAARGH!" the voice of a girl shouting disrupted the peaceful morning. The girl hastily ran down stair as she knew she had been late for school. She went to the kitchen and ate her breakfast, took her bag, wore her shoes and quickly ran out of the house. Her mother was crossed to see her daughter just woke up from her deep slumber as she had already tried to wake her for almost an umpteenth time. Nevertheless, she pushed all of her anger away as she knew that the girl is quite a fast runner and today was her first day of school. She waved her hand as she yelled, "Goodbye, Ami-chan! Be careful on your way there!"<p>

"I will," the girl replied. After giving her mother another last glance, the girl named Koutestu Ami continued to make her way through the street.

Ami panted as she hurried to Raimon High School.

It was her first day of her second year in Raimon High School. She had graduated from Raimon Junior High together with the other Raimon High second years. She was always pumped up for a new day at school, but now, she couldn't believe that she would be late for her first day in this year.

She was just a mile away from Raimon High School gate and thanks goodness! There was still some student entering the school and the prefects weren't halting them yet! Her mind was too excited and relieved. The only thing she's been thinking was to pass through the gate and she'll be saved. Nonetheless, she didn't realize of the person walking right in front of her.

Ami bumped into him; making her on the ground and she felt a slight pain on her back. It was a good thing that her hands managed to hold the ground before she landed; reducing the pain a bit. However, she still felt hurt.

The boy noticed the girl. Feeling his back getting hit by someone, he quickly turned and saw the poor girl on the ground. He knelt down, concerned to the girl's condition.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Ami lift her gaze and saw the entire face of the boy. He had a pair of dark oval black eyes and a spiky dark brown hair with his bang only at his right side which curled sharply to make the brunette looked more stunning. One more thing that she saw was the blue part of the boy's hair. It only had three spikes which was strange to the girl. How come there's a blue part in his brown hair? It must have been dyed for some stylish reason.

Another thing that Ami realized was, she didn't recognize this boy. She remembered all the face of her seniors and her same badge. Oh, he must be a first year; she thought.

"Um," she slightly nodded as the brunette help her to stand up. "I'm fine. Sorry for the crash. I didn't realize you're there." Ami gave him a cheery smile but the brunette just look at her with a blank look, somehow looked kind of rude. Ami got an eerie feeling towards him.

"Well, you don't need to be in such a hurry," he said coldly. "There's still time before classes start."

Despite of his cold action, Ami denied kindly, "No. I don't like to be on time and I certainly don't like to be late. I want to be early in class always." Though, she knew that she was already far from early. "Well, I'll be going right now." She took step and dashed as she waved at the brunette. "Sorry about earlier."

"Hey! Make sure you wear glasses next time. Or not you'll be blinder that now!" the brunette yelled and immediately, Ami stopped abruptly. She felt her blood boiled.

The girl turned and drew herself near the boy before she leaned her face near his; glaring him with devilish eyes. "Hey, watch your mouth, kid. I'm not blind, okay? I'm just in hurry."

"Then next time, watch where you're going. If you don't, I could spare you some glasses. Want it? I got lots at my home." He grinned mischievously which made a red vein popped on the girls head.

"Are you mocking me?"

"_Maybe," _the brunette said teasingly and blew his long bang that covered his right side face. It made her angrier.

Still, she held herself from exploding, but the anger could clearly be sensed in her voice. She never likes to get into a fight and she really didn't want to start one. "You know, you really should some respect. Whoever you are, I don't care. I've no time playing around with fools like you."

Ami stormed off, leaving the so called fool behind her. She supposed to be the type who rarely gets angry, but that boy really pissed her off. Before she could get any further, the brunette yelled.

"Hoi~ make sure you don't hit some else, _ba-san_," and she tried her best to ignore and shrug it off.

The brunette just watched her getting further from him. Behind her, he chuckled victoriously. "Looks like I just made a friend, and she just called me a fool." He smirked; never that the new him could get along with anyone easier than before.

He lifted his gaze and looked at the big building of his new school, his mind raced. "I wonder if captain is here?" he murmured.


	2. What's her name?

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE GO galaxy. BTW, enjoy... there's nothing much to say. Sorry for any grammar error.**

* * *

><p>Break time had just started and Ami thought of giving Tenma, her old captain and also one of her favorite junior a visit. Today is the first day for the first year in Raimon High School. The opening ceremony for them had just ended and she just knew that he'll be here since most of his soccer seniors came here. She doubted that he would go any far from Raimon as Raimon soccer was almost his soccer idol.<p>

The first year had been placed in their respective class. Ami thought of stumbling upon some old faces that she recognized before in Raimon Junior High, and also some new faces that were transferred here from somewhere else but hopefully, she won't stumble upon that annoying fool again. Of many people who anger her, that boy really did a great job to make her mad over silly thing. She thought that she was one of the happy lucky people in the world, but to be angry in her first day of school, that really brought her shame as a happy lucky idiot.

More or less, she didn't want to see that guy anymore. As she looked for the brown loopy haired boy, she ought to keep an eye on that blue spiked boy too. She has to avoid herself from meeting him. There's no use for her to get angered again in this precious day, and also in front of her well-known juniors.

She knocked on the door of the first class she saw and slide it open. Half of her was relief to see Tenma inside and half of her was relieved to see no sign of the blue spiked boy. It wasn't just him; there were also Aoi and Shinsuke, but Kariya and Kageyama wasn't. They must have been placed in the other classes.

The brunette realized her presence and quickly ran for the door, excited to see his long gone senior from his soccer team.

"Ami-senpai!" he called out eagerly. Aoi and Shinsuke followed his trail, also happy to see Ami.

"Hi there, Tenma, Aoi and also Shinsuke," she greeted. "So how's your first day of school."

"Great, senpai," Tenma answered eagerly. "I can't wait to join the soccer club and be a team with you guys again. My heart can't stop pumping just thinking about."

"Me too, me too," Shinsuke said as he excitedly raised his hand in the air. "And I still want to be a goalkeeper."

"And I still want to be the manager," Aoi answered.

Ami chuckled. Seeing her juniors so fired up bring her back to the old days. The Raimon Junior High was always cheery since the team was full of happy go lucky idiots like Tenma and Shinsuke. Not to forgot Kageyama, Kariya and Aoi who always brighten up the team moods. Ami could feel that her new soccer team would most likely be like the old soccer team she missed.

"Hikari and Kariya aren't in the same class with us, senpai," Tenma told her.

"Un, I can see that," Ami answered.

"Their class is just beside us," Aoi said. "You can give them a short visit too."

"Um, no," she quickly refused as she come out with a good reason to not to but actually, she didn't want to accidently meet with that blue spiked boy. "I had some more errands to do back in teacher's room. So I'll better get going. I'll see you guys later in the club. Bye."

She walked off, leaving the three juniors waving their hand to her with a smile, and just when she was about to make turn to the stairs….

Bump!

Ami almost fell but luckily, found her balance and stood up properly on her two feet. She looked up but a rude yet shocked pair of eyes met her gaze.

"Sheesh, and I thought I told you to wear glasses…"

Ami flinched in horror. It's him! The blue spiked fool that she's been trying to avoid. Why does fate love to proof her wrong when she was trying so hard?

"Oi…" he smirked. "Can't you speak, _ba-san_? Or are you just deaf?"

Ami ignored him. She frowned and pushed the boy aside. Strictly she said, "Move," and she climbed the stairs to her class. The blue spiked just watched her blankly as she vanished from his sight. Then, he smirked again, "What a girl…"

He continued to walk into the passage and saw Tenma standing at a door. No sooner when Tenma realized his presence, his face lit up and he ran to him.

"Matatagi!" he cried.

"Yo, captain," the boy called Matatagi answered.

Hearing what Matatagi had addressed him, Tenma let out a laugh. "You don't need to call me captain, Matatagi. I'm not your captain anymore."

"Then what should call you? Soccer freak?"

"No, Tenma is fine," he said, not at all hurt or angered by the rude way he was to him. Tenma already used to it and since it was the real Matatagi, he didn't really mind. "Hey, I don't know you're studying here."

"Of course I don't," Matatagi answered and it made the brunette quite startled. "I just got transferred here. And got the same class with Ibuki too."

"Eh? Ibuki just got transferred too?"

"Nah, he's been here since last year."

"Aaa… Well, welcome to Raimon, Matatagi," Tenma said as he shot him a broad smile. "And say, did that girl from before bumped into you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, that girl with the green hair," Tenma told, her voice somehow sounded concerned. "I saw her almost falling and then I saw you coming out from that side."

"Oh," Matatagi let out. "Yeah, she did bump into me."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine… and just walked away from me like that."

"Eh? Not even a sorry?"

Matatagi arched an eyebrow. The way Tenma responded sounded a little bit to exaggerate than shock. "Why so shocked? You know her?"

"Yes, she's one of my soccer teammates in Junior High and usually, she was one of the nicest people in our team. So I doubted if she didn't say sorry to you."

_Captain's soccer teammates? One of the nicest? _Matatagi mischievously smiled as his mind raced of the next naughty things he wanted to do when he meets that girl again. Looking at Tenma with his impish face, he asked, "What's her name?"


	3. Senior?

**I was just finished writing this when I realized "God, I forgot to put Tsurugi in the previous chapter /(O0O)\" So, I'll be telling you for those who already read chapter 2, Tsurugi was placed in the other class than Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi. Well, it's not like he played such a big role in this story but still, **

**HOW ON EARTH DID I FORGOT ABOUT HIM?!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own IE GO Galaxy. sorry for any grammatic errors.**

* * *

><p>Ami walked along a road beside the big school Raimon building. The road had a rooftop that covered the street from sunlight and it was supported with bricked pillar. One side of the street lies the wall of Raimon building where people can lean back for some shady moment.<p>

I t was one of Ami's favourite spot to go through and also one of the ways to go to the soccer club building. However, her actual desire to go there wasn't because the shadiness of the street or because she loves to walk since the road was kind of far off from the soccer building, it was because she want to see that person; the white haired dreamy boy who wore the black bandana that almost all the girls in the whole wide world had fallen to, Ibuki Munemasa.

To be exact, the road was a short cut for the basketball building but a long way for the soccer building. Nevertheless, she wanted to walk there, all with the reason that the road had a shade rather the short cut of the soccer building which didn't have.

She's been eyeing him since last year. The basketball building was located beside the street and it had an average distance between the Raimon building and the basketball building itself. Every evening, Ami would saw him walking with his calm but 'ikemen' style into the building, with his bag hanging on his fingers that laid behind his back and the other hand placed in his pocket. Every time after school, she'll always saw him loosen his tie, wore his favourite black hand band on both of his hands and let his collar up, covering his fine long neck. Supposed it was an unmannered thing to do, but no girl, for Ami, could resist Ibuki. He was too hot and too handsome like a Korean artist and whatever style he did would make him look even more stunning.

Ami continued to walk as her eyes search for the white haired boy. When her eyes caught the glimpse of the boy at the corner of her eyes, her heart gave a loud thump. There's the dreamy boy she's been looking for. Ami kept her posture but her mind was going wild for the boy. Obviously, she liked him and the only thing she can do now was looking at him from far, but that only was already enough for her to had such a loving time.

As her mind dazed off to the boy, a male voice suddenly from the opposite side she was looking greeted her.

"Heya."

Ami halted to an abrupt stop as she felt her body hair prickling from below to top. Her mind towards Ibuki completely vanished into thin air, now her attention was for the one who just greeted her. She knew that voice really well, and she knew that she don't have a hell of a mood to see that face anymore. It was a good thing that her head was still facing the opposite of you-know-who-it-is and immediately, she increased her pace, ignoring Matatagi who just watched her getting further from him.

Matatagi smirked. He was leaning against the wall and as he saw Ami walking faster than the second before, he pick himself up and walked towards the girl. His feet were even faster than Ami and the moment he was close to the girl's back, we walked normally.

"You know you can't just ignore me…"

_Oh yes I can_, is what she wanted to say but replying to this boy's teas was like getting into his trap. Surely, she didn't want that to happen to her.

Matatagi once again smirked. _Stubborn, huh?_ He kept his head low, his hands in his pockets and a while later he murmured, "Koutestu Ami… right?"

Instantly she stopped, followed by Matatagi who was just behind her, grinning sinisterly like no end.

Ami turned around, making her green her flowed through the current but to reveal a frowning face, pleasing the spiked boy even more.

In Ami's life, no one had ever guessed her surname correctly. That was because the name _Koutestu_ didn't exist in Japanese language. She had always wondered why but not even her father or grandfather could explain the logic. She doubted that anyone could guess her name, so she knew very well that this idiot must have gotten it from someone else or, he just ransacked her place and saw her name, anything like that.

"And exactly _where_ did you get that?" she snarled at the boy, but he still kept his grin on.

"A certain brown loopy hair kid told me."

A lightning bolt struck in Ami's mind. The only brown loopy hair kid she knew is….

"Tenma…." she muttered, a red popped on her forehead. Why in the world did that idiot tell him for? He's going to have a word with her later on.

"I'm going to call you Ami," he said, more too Ami surprise for the boy who just met her to call by her first name.

"…. Why?"

"Because… _Koutestu_ is a weird name," he chirped playfully, but it made the girl's blood boil for toying her surname. "Wasn't it supposed to be _Koutetsu_ rather than _Koutestu_? Heh, where did your grandpa get _that_ from? An anime?"

Ami gritted her teeth, holding herself from exploding. She trying her best to tell her mind to be patience, but her mind couldn't hold such annoyance. She wanted to kick him, oh yes she definitely wanted to kick him so hard.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO MAKE FUN OF MY FAMILY'S NAME," she growled but Matatagi kept teasing her.

"Nope, I just did," he smirked. "And you can't do anything to take it back."

That's it, Ami thought. He's just so rude. By anytime, her fist would come flying onto his cheeks, but Ami knew better that she shouldn't. She took a deep breath and let it go; feeling herself a little bit more calmer than before.

Matatagi looked at her closely before she lifted her gaze to give him a frown, not that Matatagi would get scared off or anything.

"You really should show some respect to your senior, kid," she warned him and for the first time in her eyes, the boy was taken aback. Ami was perplexed too. What did she said to make the boy responded like that anyway? Matatagi shot her a confused glare.

"Did you just call yourself _my senior_?" he asked.

"…Yes?"

"You think I'm a first year?"

Now she was even more perplexed. "Um… Yeah…. Right?"

He chuckled, an unsatisfied chuckle. "I'm a second year like you are, idiot."

Ami gaped in shocked. For a while she tried to spoke, but none of it came out as a word. "B-b-b-b-b-bu-bu-bu…. You… I thought… last year… you're not… w-w-w-wha-?"

"I got transferred this year," he answered. "Well, whatever, I just wanted to give you this."

Matatagi suddenly reached Ami's hand, startling the girl when she felt his skin on hers and also for him to already give something when they both just knew each other. Matatagi opened her hand place something that was covered with a handkerchief from his pocket and closed it. He walked beside her, patted her shoulder and whispered to her ears, "It's Matatagi Hayato. Make sure you carve it in that small brain of yours."

Ami felt a small blush burning her cheeks. She could feel his breath against her ear and strangely, she was not at all offended by him calling her brain small. He gave a what-you-call a gift and even told his name just like that. Does that boy had some kind of attracted to her for some reason? Ami wasn't sure herself.

Her new thought for the spiked boy build up in her mind. Maybe he wasn't such a bad boy after all; just playing around and make people mad was his things. She couldn't blame of what he had been after all.

Ami watched him getting further than her. The boy lifted one of his hands up, turned his head a bit and gave her a nice friendly smile, "Nice meeting you though, _Ami-chan."_

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him calling her name, but never did she realized that she completely fell for that fake _nice friendly_ smile. Matatagi giggled mischievously by himself as he made a turn away from the road to the soccer building.

Ami averted her eyes to her gripping hand as she wondered what actually did that Matatagi gave her. She slowly opened her hand, uncovered the handkerchief and found out that it was….

…. A spectacle….

….

_Make sure you wear glasses next time! _

_I could spare you some glasses._

_And I thought I told you to wear glasses…_

There was a piece of paper beneath it and this was what written on it:

_Here's the spectacle I told.  
>Hope you wear it and don't bump into<br>anyone like a ba-san anymore :D  
>Love, Matatagi Hayato<em>

Ami instantly threw that thing directly on the floor. Her blood boiled once again and a red vein popped on her cheek, finally realized that she had been tricked by his so call kindness.

_Damn! The next time she saw him, he'll be utterly sorry for what he did._

She was about to continue her journey when, her eyes caught the glimpse of that spectacle on the floor. She looked at it longingly and half of her felt guilty of ever throwing it away.

Tch, why should she be sorry for that fool? He _was_ mocking her with that spectacle, wasn't he?

Nevertheless, she bent down and took the spectacle and the handkerchief lying beside it. One of the spectacle's lenses cracked but other than that part looked just fine. Ami sighed.

_Darn that damn moron… _Because of him, she didn't get to see Ibuki a little lot longer than she usually did.


	4. The Handsome Boy

**A/N: ...**

* * *

><p>"Where is it…?"Ami muttered as she desperately ransacked her bag. Her favorite file wasn't in there.<p>

It was just the second day of school and she already lost her property? Why is she so clumsy?

She opened every single locker at the back, which she ignored the ones that was locked tight. Her anxiousness welded up inside her.

"Where did I put it…?" she muttered again, this time, checking every single desk in the classroom, hopefully that she misplaced it.

"Damn it!" she cried. "I know I always misplaced things, but I'm _sure_ that I put it in the bag."

She looked at the clock above the blackboard, almost striking 3 in the evening. Ami sighed heavily.

It seemed that she had to let it go for now. She'll find it soon. It must be somewhere in this class and it won't possibly be gone forever. Someone must have mistakenly taken it. Now, she had to hurry as she was late for the club meeting, and also, she really didn't want to miss seeing _him_ again.

* * *

><p>Ami walked through the usual passage way and did what she always did every evening. Her eyes wildly looked around for the dreamy boy while she kept a calm and normal posture as she walked. Unfortunately, he wasn't around and Ami knew that she was already too late. Ibuki must have already entered the basketball building.<p>

What a bummer…. She pouted.

She recalled her first day here to watch Ibuki from far, but a certain brunette actually messed up all of her secret acts. Not to mention that he knew her name too, thanks to _someone._ She felt like giving Tenma a lesson that he'll never forget, but she wasn't like that. As much as she hated too, she loved her junior and she wouldn't want to be so hyped up just because of an idiot like Matatagi. So she just let it go. Since Matatagi wasn't a first year then Tenma might haven't know Matatagi yet. He must have asked him about her name out of coincidence without knowing who Tenma really was.

Before she could continue her journey, her eyes caught a glimpse of something so familiar to her. She squinted her eyes as she looked closely at a square shaped thing leaning against the big front door of the basketball building. No sooner than her face lit up with joy. It was her file!

That's weird…. How did it end over there? She never had gone to basketball building before except for last year for she had sport test in there, but, this year, she never been close to the building. So how did it end up over there? Hmm… maybe someone did mistakenly taken it and left at the door so he could return it later, and that someone must be one of the basketball players from her class.

She rushed to the building; no more time to waste since she was now awfully late but she didn't want to take the risk to lose it again. Just as she arrived, she knelt down gracefully and took the file; sighing with relief as the file seemed perfectly fine just like before she lose it.

As she was so absorbed about finding her file, Ami felt herself suddenly getting pushed from behind. Her eyes widen with shocked as she felt her feet swiftly moved forward a bit to regain her body's balance. The sound of the door banging loudly echoes through the hall and just about she was trying to stand up properly, a loud cheery voice ringing behind her.

"Ibuki, there's someone who wants to meet you!" Ami jumped in horror as she heard the name of the boy she admired was been called and what's more, she knew that voice, she knew it very well!

_Matatagi!_

Ami regained her posture back and immediately glared behind her but was only to see the door getting shut nicely. Veins popped on her face as she was about to stomp out and yell at that good-for-nothing spiky until a manly voice called her.

"Hoi…"

Ami flinched; her heart skipped a beat. It throbbed furiously against her chest as she had long known the owner of the voice, but her mind keep yelling that it wasn't. Slowly, she turned her head around and the person that wore the black bandana stood right in front of her.

"Hey, did you see anyone that just called me a few seconds ago," Ibuki asked; his fine body built and handsome face were what actually making Ami's face flushed.

She flustered, unable to speak properly but succeed to regain her sense. Still, this is too good to be true. It was like a dream come true, a dream that Ami thought would never happened. "A-are you asking m-me….?"

Ibuki raised an eyebrow, not even a smile did he show to the girl but was enough to make the girl faint because of the heat welding up on her face. "Yeah, who else? You're the only one in front of me."

"O-oh, s-sorry," she said, trying her best not to stuttered over and over again.

Ibuki let out a sigh as she glared at the girl. "I don't see any reason for you to apologize. Well, whatever it is, so do you see anyone that just called me? I'm pretty he was at the door the moment I heard him."

"E-um, I'm not so sure…" she lied for in her mind was full of Matatagi's image laughing mischievously at her. All of it was part of his silly stupid plan and she fell for it. "I just came by the building and just when I enter, I yelling behind me. Only when I turned around he's gone already."

"Hmmm…. I see…" he said though it wasn't much of an expression Ami could call satisfied. He doesn't seem to buy it but Ami could tell that the boy just pushed it aside. "So…"

"…?"

"Why is it that you wanted to meet me?"

Instantly, Ami jerked in alarm. Dang… her mind was screaming 'c_urse you damn Matatagi' _as she thought of a new excuse so that Ibuki wouldn't get suspicious of her, totally forgot that the real reason she came was just to get her file.

Ibuki wait patiently. His calm 'ikemen' posed made Ami even harder to think straight and her eyes could not stop looking everywhere except him. If the boy just carve her a simple smile, she was certain that she would faint. Luckily, her eyes caught the sight of her favorite file on the floor thus, quickly remembered of her main objective being there.

"I'm just taking my things," she answered as she drew herself near the file, bent down and took it into her arms. "That person must have just messing up with you. I have no reason to see you actually. I dropped my file here this morning and I wanted to take it back. That's all." She forced a smile but soon looked at her file in concerned and whipped it from the dust attached to it.

Ibuki just merely watched her, whether he wanted to believe it or not, he was half glad that she didn't came with the same real reason that most girls would have, and that is to come cheer him playing. He dropped his gaze and something on the girl's file got his attention.

"_Koutestu…?" _he thought.

"_Koutestu…?"_

"_Yeah, which one do you think is right? Koutestu or Koutetsu?"_

"_Well, it's obviously Koutetsu's the right one."_

"_You think so, right? I mean, I never heard that from anywhere or to be exact, I never think it ever existed as a word."_

_Ibuki raised an eyebrow. "But still, Koutestu? Where did you get that from?"_

_The boy smiled daringly. His eyes reflected sinister. "From captain."_

"…"

"I'll be taking my leave then," Ami said as it snapped Ibuki out.

"U-un," he let out.

"Sorry for disturbing," she slightly bowed before walked away through the door and closed it; leaving Ibuki wondering of that name that he had once before heard from one of his classmates. He didn't manage to read her real name since her hand was covering it, making him only to be able to read her surname.

Ami hurried as she was about to return walking in the passage when a sudden voice greeted her from behind.

"You finally talked with him, Ami," Matatagi, leaning against a tree said sarcastically, a wide grin was carved on his face. "I'm so proud of you."

Ami glared at him deviously with burning pair of eyes. "YOU!"

Matatagi closed his eyes, "So how was it? Having fun talking with Ibuki?"

"Shut up, idiot," Ami retorted, her patience had become Matatagi's savior from getting assassinate by Ami. "You're the one who ransacked my bag, took the file, placed it front of the building and purposely pushed me into entering it right?"

"Ho ho," Matatagi chuckled. "You're brain are not as small as I thought. And I finally made your fairy tale a dream come true. So there's no need to thank me."

"I'll _thank you_ with this!" Ami yelled as she raised her file in the air; ready to hit Matatagi with it but Matatagi swiftly dodged it ran away with quite a speed.

"Too slow, slow poke!" he winked and in instant ran away happily with sparkly face plus with a super annoying aura that would choke Ami to death. She didn't bother to chase him though. She's terribly late for the club meeting and she didn't want to let an idiot Matatagi to ruin her life; getting herself scold by Coach Endou.

Never did both of them realize that they have been watched from the beginning of the silly fight. Ibuki, hiding himself behind the door watched the green haired girl from far as she vanished from his view. Now he was 100% sure that it was Matatagi who called him. No wonder it sounded so familiar. And about that _Koutestu..._ So Matatagi knew her, huh….

_Interesting_… he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I wan't much into writing by now. And I really need some word of encouragement to spice up the story more. So I really hope you my reader would leave some kind reviews.<strong>


	5. Invitation

**Well, I did my best to finish it quickly. Hope you guys enjoy :D (I started to like Matatagi dark side even more after writing this part XD)**

**Thanks for your support guys!**

* * *

><p>Ami slowly stretched out her neck behind the wall of the Raimon building, peaking to see the shady road that she often use to go to the club. Her eyes wildly searched for the man, not Ibuki but this time, that spiky haired jerk. She didn't want to stumble upon him anymore, because she definitely didn't want to be prank or angered by him again and again. Ami had absolutely enough of his jokes. She just hoped that Matatagi wouldn't do such thing anymore to her but what was she talking about? No way could she stop someone's nature. She felt sure that Matatagi was already in his position to do his next mischievous plan on her.<p>

When Ami felt sure that the coast was clear from any sign, she carefully hurried into a nearby bush; still trying to hide herself from anyone. Just as she was about to take another peak through the bushes, something that Ami wouldn't had thought happened.

A familiar manly voice suddenly greeted her from behind. "Hey there," and it made Ami jumped as she turned to back away defensively, only to found the dreamy white haired boy standing with a stunned expression clear on his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ibuki asked.

For a moment then, Ami let out a big sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you. Don't scare me like that, Ibuki-kun."

She was so glad that it wasn't Matatagi but still, getting noticed by Ibuki? That wasn't what you would see every day.

"Eh?" Ibuki raised an eyebrow. "I didn't remember telling you my name before." And that was the moment Ami flinched with horror.

_Crap! I forgot!_ Was what she thought. Now how should she explain that?

Ibuki just merely brushed it off and continued to say, "Well, maybe you did know after that guy called me out so sudden. So I'm still going to introduced myself to you."

_I-introduce..?_ Ami felt her cheeks flushed with a faint red glow. This was so out of the blue. Why did Ibuki suddenly wanted to know her? He never took noticed of her before – never.

"I'm Ibuki Munemasa. Nice to meet you," he said, a smile was vivid on his face. "You're Koutestu, right?"

Ami was shocked. "H-how did you know my name?"

"Last night when you came to basketball building to take that file of yours, I saw your name on it when you hold it. Only that I didn't see your first name that is," he explained casually. "So, what's your name?"

"K-Koutestu… Ami…" she answered nervously, stuttered and almost sound like she was mumbling, but Ibuki could clearly hear her voice.

"Good. Then I'll be calling you Ami then," he said, more to Ami surprise that the person she admired and might happen to just know her called her by her first name.

"… Why?"

"Because…" Ami waited impatiently. Every second passed made her heartbeat go even louder. "… _Koutestu_ is a weird name," he chirped, and that was the moment when Ami felt something stabbing right into her heart.

_Déjà vu,_ why did Ibuki sounded more like Matatagi? The same annoying thing was happening all over again and even if she didn't stumble upon Matatagi yet, she already felt like it after hearing Ibuki saying that.

Ibuki blinked his eye, then, his face frowned to show a worried face, "Sorry, did I offend you?"

Ami was stunned.

"I didn't really mean to. I just thought that calling you _Koutestu_ would be weird so… I thought that calling you _Ami _would sound better."

Wow, that was unexpected. If it was Matatagi, he would be long laughing and make her feel like smacking his face, but Ibuki… well, seems like both of them really differ each other.

"No, It's fine. I understand what you mean. I'm already used to being questioned about my surname. So it's fine. You can call me Ami, then," Ami said, forcing herself a nice smile to Ibuki.

Ibuki smiled back, happy that the girl weren't mad about him being rude or such.

"So you're going to your club, right?" he asked.

Ami nodded. "Un."

"What club are you on?"

"The soccer club," she answered, but more to her surprise, Ibuki seem to be a bit shocked about it, only that he was good on hiding his expression; it was hard for Ami to even say that he was shocked.

"…Oh," Ibuki let out. "The soccer club, huh…"

Now, Ami felt even more perplexed. The way he answered, was there any connection between him and the soccer club? Ami queried.

"Well, you know, there was once when most girls joined the basket ball club. I felt so happy that time because at first, I thought more people started to like basketball. But only once they joined… During training…"

_Ibuki!_

_Ibuki-kun!_

_Ganbare! Ganbare!_

_Ibuki scoffed. He was trying his hard to not get distracted by the crazy fangirling girls; focusing himself in practice he had with his friends. However, the shrieking and screaming really got into his nerve that he could not any longer hold his anger._

"_SHUT THE TRAP, YOU DAMN FREAKS!" he shouted, his attention for his practice was now completely gone._

"_Hoi, Ibuki!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

_He didn't realize it. Once he shifted his attention to his friend that called him, the next thing he knew that had happen was that a fast flying basketball hit right at his face, giving him a sore pain._

Ibuki hold in a mild distress. That horrid memory of his came back fresh into his mind, and he had told everything about it to Ami.

Ami's mouth and eye twitched. There wasn't much to be surprised of if it was about Ibuki getting fans all around the school. Guess that Ibuki wasn't much of a person who likes getting fans like most celebrities. She could feel that he must have felt really awkward if some girls suddenly surrounded her shrieking and screaming for him.

"Wow…" she said, trying her best to sound a bit surprise. "Did that really happened? I never knew…" Despite of how often she's been using that road, she really didn't recall seeing the event that Ibuki told, but if it was about Ibuki's admirers, she's not even a bit surprised.

"Yeah, and I hate it," he sneered. "I shooed them and told them that if they do the same thing again, I'll force them to quit basketball. Basketball is nothing if you don't like playing it."

"Yeah… I agreed," Ami replied. "I mean, I would felt the same when someone did the same thing for soccer."

"Tell me about it," Ibuki chuckled. "You know, I really thought that you're lying about taking your file last night."

Ami flinched. _She knew it! Ibuki really didn't buy it at all! And she didn't even lie about it!_

"But, I guess I was wrong about you," he continued. "You like soccer, right?"

Ami nodded eagerly. "I love it!"

Ibuki just snickered. Seeing her so happy and honest like that, he somehow remembered one certain brunette that had always acted the same. So honest for soccer that he would say weird things like 'Stop it! You're making soccer crying!' or 'I'll make sure they love soccer'. Even if it was weird, it was good seeing people telling what they really feel in the bottom of their heart… just like how she did.

Ibuki giggled, making Ami a bit mystified.

"I really like people like you Ami," he said. Stretching his hand out, he patted her head. "Being honest to yourself is what I really like about people…"

It took a while before Ami realized what had just happen. The moment she understood, her face puffed into an incredible pink; feeling hotter and hotter as seconds passed.

Ami looked down, completely flustered. She didn't know what to do and she didn't want to look at Ibuki's face. Surely, she didn't want him to see her face burning so red.

Ibuki pulled out his hand, making Ami a little bit disappointed that nice time was just short. The smile on his face was still vivid and Ami still didn't to look directly at his face.

"Ami…"

"Y-yes…?"

"You're free tomorrow?"

_Oh, no… What is this? _Ami's heart throbbed furiously against her chest. _What should she answer? Yes or no?_

"I-I-I'm not so… sure," was the only sentence that she managed to say, but Ibuki still smiled, seem to be very about something. "What is it, actually?"

"I just wanted you to come by and watch me practice," he chirped.

"Watch you?" she queried. "But I thought you don't like girls coming cheering for you."

"Well, as long you don't scream or shriek crazily like them," he said. "Just come by tomorrow I you're free. I'll be waiting for you."

_I'll be… waiting for you…?_ Ibuki said that… he'll be waiting for her…?

For once, Ami thought that this was just a dream, but it wasn't. It was really happening. Ibuki asked to see her watched him training and said that he'll be waiting for her! It was like a dream come true!

Ami was still blushing, but she felt so happy that she nearly forgot about her red cheeks. Carving him a smile, she nodded blissfully, "Un! I'll try my best to come by, Ibuki-kun!"

Both of them could not stop smiling, even after the conversation ended so suddenly, they felt so euphoric inside, even for Ibuki who was supposed to be the one that hardly get along easily with others. Guess his interest towards Ami was even bigger than his true nature.

"Well then," he placed his hand on his shoulder as a bag was hang on his finger, "I'll be going now."

"Yes."

"See you tomorrow," he said as he walked along towards the basketball building. He waved her a goodbye. "Bye, Ami."

Ami waved him back joyously. Flowers were adorning her face as she felt herself like in paradise. Nearly forget that she, too, have to go for her club.

"Oh no," she snapped. "I forgot about the meeting." As she had walked about a few meters away, she suddenly remember something; the thing that she was avoiding someone.

_That's weird,_ she thought but without wasting any more time, she went off to the club, shrugging every possibilities that she thought should had happen.

Matatagi, sitting on a branch of a tree, watched as Ami disappeared from his sight. It was actually true that he had set some other naughty plans for Ami, but his plan was a complete fail. Ibuki showed up and he ruined everything.

"You really stole my spotlight, Ibuki," he muttered, his eyes were gleaming with his usual dark side auras. However, few moments then, a sinister smirk came under his breath. "He didn't say that Ami couldn't bring a friend, right?"

He jumped down the tree, regained his posture and placed both hand in his pocket. He kept smirking to no end; a new sinister thought came into his mind.


	6. Da Fight 1

**Finally, I finished it. And its SO LONG! But seriously, I really like this part (but not the best one yet XP) this is just the first part of it. So sorry, gonna wait for a little longer, then. **

**but still, enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Ami watched as Ibuki made a slam dunk, scoring another goal for his team. She was sitting at one of the seat beside the court, her eyes locked at the cool Ibuki making a cool awesome move, which captivated her heart even more.<p>

Before that time, she asked Shindou, the current captain of the soccer club, to be excused. The coach said that they're free to do any practice they wanted to do today, since he had some unfinished job to do elsewhere.

Ami assumed that today's practice was just a normal practice, so she told Shindou about one of the basketball's player's invitation for her to come watch the practice. Shindou looked reluctant at first but after much coos, he let her be excused.

Of course, Ami was very delighted about this, now that she can watch the one she admired to play basketball up close, not like watching him for far like she always used to.

Ibuki made another shoot, and the ball goes through the net like a professional.

"Good job, Ibuki!" one of his friend cheered.

Ibuki chuckled. "That was nothing!"

"Hey, no need to be proud of yourself too much, though."

"Oh, yeah… Sorry about that. I've learned my lesson."

The practice continued, and Ami was so immersed watching every of Ibuki's move. She felt glad that she came, and she felt happier that Ibuki welcomed her to come. This must have been her lucky day.

Ami was so absorbed in the match; she didn't even care of the footsteps coming near to her. The sound stopped just right behind her and Ami didn't realize the person's present at all.

"Is this seat vacant," the person asked.

"Hmm…" Ami answered, not noticing at all that she was actually answering it.

"May I sit here?" he asked.

"Yes, you ma – "

"GREAT!"

Ami flinched. Once that person roared in excitement and jumped onto the seat right beside her, Ami regretted of ever not focusing on who she was dealing. Her mouth twitched and her eyes were full of disbelief.

That blue spike and dark brown hair….

"Hey there, Ami," Matatagi greeted, sounding almost like a guy who was trying to flirt a girl – and Ami felt like she was going to puke.

Ami held his head in distress. "ARGH! NO – WHY?!" she shouted, at the same time trying to control her voice from exploding through the entire building. "Why can't you stop disturbing my life?"

"Oh come on," he complained, placing his legs onto the chair in front of him. "It'll be boring if I can't have fun with you outside."

"Have fun?" Ami repeated. "You mean making me angry again and again until you're satisfied? That's not fun and absolutely not funny at all."

He smirked. "Who cares, at least I do."

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"I told you it'll be boring if – "

"Get out."

"Nope, no can do."

Ami controlled her anger, she felt like exploding but there was no use to babble at Matatagi. Finally, she gave up, "Fine! Do what you like. Just let me watch the match in peace."

Ami looked away, pouting as she tried hard to act as if Matatagi wasn't there. For Matatagi, he didn't care much though. He was impressed that Ami could still put up with him, after so many pranks he did to her. Guess what Captain told him about her was right after all. A satisfying smile was carved on his face and he shifted his attention towards the court.

He saw Ibuki just finished scoring another goal, returning to his old position before the practice started. Ibuki glanced at their side and that was the time Ibuki was shocked. Ami was actually smiling at him but that wasn't what was making him felt that way. Beside Ami, Ibuki saw Matatagi, snickering at him to no end. The boy raised his hand and waved, a dark and naughty aura surrounded him and his eyes were shining devilishly.

Ibuki glanced away, gritting his teeth and clutching his fist. _What the hell is he doing here? _he thought but quickly get back his focus into the practice.

"Eh..?" Ami questioned, a bit perplexed. "I wonder what make Ibuki looked like that?" She looked at Matatagi, who was still actually couldn't stop smirking after seeing Ibuki reacted like that.

"Who know…?" His dark aura was still and it made Ami felt a little uneasy.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Matatagi…?"

The practice continued like before, the teams running around as they dribbled the ball, passing and making shots. Ami's eyes were locked on the dreamy boy, still onto him and Ami didn't even avert a glance from him. Matatagi realized though, for him, it looked so obvious that she liked Ibuki. He wondered why her soccer teammates didn't realize it at all. Still, he didn't think that none of them would be that dumb. He felt very sure that Tenma would notice it, like how he noticed that Matatagi was actually pretending to be good so that he could be friends with the other.

The past came back to him, the time when he played soccer with the others, the time when he truly showed his real self. Darn, what a crap thing to remember right now.

""Well, well, well," Matatagi said and it took the girls attention. "You've been watching him longingly."

"Hm?' her eyes widen. "Who?"

"Don't act dumb," he said. "It's Ibuki, right?"

"Oh…" Ami replied and shifted her attention back into the game. "…yeah."

Matatagi didn't felt satisfied. That's the only thing that she had to say? He felt like he was ignored. Annoying how he was treated like that. Before he could say something, Ami continued.

"Actaully… he was the one who invited me to watch the practice."

"Oh, really…?" Matatagi answered, trying to sound like he'd just know. "For what reason?"

"I don't know, "she shrugged. "He just asked me. That's all. Guess that first time talking to him did a great job."

"And it all thanks to me," he smirked; a sinister was on his face.

Ami giggled, more to Matatagi's surprised, since this was the first time Ami put up with him with a cheerful side.

"Yeah, right," she said. "And thanks to you, I embarrassed myself in front of him. _Thanks a lot, _Matatagi." Ami gave his arm a punch, and Matatagi held his arm defensively. "Hey, that's not how you say thanks."

"For you, yes it is."

Matatagi glared at the girl, then, he blew his bang and continued to watch the match.

Ibuki made a swift move again, dodging from all his foes and got Ami's interest back. She smiled for his victory.

"Go for it, White Wolf!"

"White Wolf! White Wolf!"

At the side of the court was some of the basketball players, Ami recognized them as the juniors, as they kept on cheering for their senpais in the court.

"White Wolf?" Matatagi repeated, queried and wondered of why that word was shouted. "Is that what they called Ibuki?"

"Hm," Ami nodded.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, um… I'm not so sure but I heard people said that whenever he was playing basketball in court, his speed can surpasses almost anyone. He'll move with ball swiftly dodging the foes as he reach for the goal. But once the ball is in the enemy's team's hand, he'll attack and could cleanly steal the ball like nothing, like wolf hunting for its prey."

Matatagi kept quiet. He didn't give much of a reaction. He understood what she said and Ami could easily say that from the looks of his face.

"So I guess that white colour comes from his hair, huh?"

"Well, I think so," she said. She glanced back at the court and then realized there was some kind of cheers, but there was nothing great to be cheer of. She caught a glimpse of Ibuki storming like mad, and she wondered what made him like that.

"Did we just miss something, Matatagi?" she asked but the only reply she got from him was a shrug, even Matatagi didn't seem to know what was going on.

The practice started off again, this time, the basketball players that Ami recognized as juniors played with Ibuki. It was good, but not as better as before. The juniors must be new in basketball, so that must be reason the practice didn't look extravagance like before. They got some skills, but those skills were nothing compare to Ibuki's and his teammates' skill.

Her mind was not anymore into the practice, not even Ibuki. She'd been thinking lately, wondering aloud why, but never once did she ask. This was the perfect time to do it.

"Say…" she said, almost sounded like a whisper. "Matatagi."

Matatagi just nodded, signaling a 'what?'

Ami stared at him for a while. For once, she thought Matatagi looked very cool and handsome if he's in a calm way. Quiet and serious that showed his good look side. If only he stopped being such a jerk and a troublesome person.

"What is it that you wanted to say?" he asked. Ami felt nervous. There was some sense of kindness in his voice, which made Ami almost felt like she was speaking to Ibuki.

"Don't you have any other things you wanted to do besides disturbing me?"

He stared at Ami for a while, then closed his eyes and smirked. "What's wrong, Ami~ .You almost sounded like you're shooing me away, Ami."

"No, I really mean it," she denied. "I mean, don't you want to join any clubs? Play any sports that you like?" He must have had one, she thought. She realized how fast Matatagi was whenever he ran away from her. She recalled it back and she knew that none could have such speed, unless if he an athlete.

Matatagi kept quiet for a while, then, casually he said, "Nah… I don't think I want to join any. It's not like I got any talent in any sports."

Ami didn't utter a word. Somehow, deep inside, she felt like Matatagi was lying about talents. He got skills in sprinting, she knew that. It was so obvious, but why did he lie?

In defeat, she looked back at the practice, seeing the same practice happening again. Suddenly, she felt herself being patted hard from behind and she averted her eyes to the now sinister-smiling Matatagi.

"Why so down, Ami~" he chirped. "If you're already bored seeing this jerk playing their stupid basket balls, we can always hit the road. You know I'll be always right there for ya," and he winked, the absolute annoying aura, it's coming back and Ami already felt her body hair prickling in disgust.

"Ew! As if!" she said.

From a distance far, Ibuki watch them enviously having _fun_ together. Laughing, chatting happily and _ignoring _him like he wasn't there. Surely, he felt so pissed off. The hell, Matatagi. This wasn't the reason why he asked her to come. Ami was one out of the ordinary. She seem trustful to her own self and others, none like the other girls who would just squealed and scream like maniacs around him. He wanted to see what a normal girl would react at his fantastic performance, _which_ he put all of his effort onto doing it. However, Ami didn't see most of it at all. Every time he glanced back at her, she would be speaking with that darn Matatagi, obviously both of them didn't realize his performance at all. It was fine before, only _he _came. Ibuki felt his blood boiling; he knew something bad would happen when he saw him sitting beside her.

Nevertheless, he tried to focus in the practice. He couldn't get worse just because of a girl. Matatagi was seriously getting into his nerve, but the practice was more important than that jerk.

He was dribbling through the court, one of the players was at the edge of it, and that was the time when Ibuki noticed something. His line to pass the ball to that player… was the same to Matatagi.

Ibuki smirked. "Take it," he threw it with all his might. The player was going to catch but somehow, the ball flew higher from his reach, flying fast in the air and hit Matatagi right at his face.

Matatagi grunted and groaned as he touched his aching face. The ball fell onto the ground and bounced in its own momentum. Ami was fully shocked. She was speaking and trying to tackle his jokes when the ball suddenly hit him, cutting their conversation just like that.

"The hell?!" he yelled. "Which moron did that?!"

Down at the court, he saw Ibuki rubbing the back of his back and laughed, as if he was innocence. Matatagi could clearly see that he was lying.

"Oops," Ibuki said. "Sorry about that. I guess my hand slipped. Sorry there, kid. You okay?"

Matatagi forced himself to smile. It felt so tense that he was gritting his teeth at same time forcing himself to smile. Grimly, he said, "Never felt better…"

Matatagi threw the ball back at him and the player caught it nicely before the practice resume.

Matatagi was still smiling devilishly. Now, his mind was completely on for a pay back at Ibuki. At a time, he would sinisterly laughed under his breath, and it made Ami felt completely uncomfortable.

"Matatagi… stop that," her voice quivered. "You're scaring me."

"Shut the trap, girl." And Ami didn't dare to utter another word.

The practice went on. Matatagi watched every move on the field carefully, finding a good time for him to take revenge. After a while observing, he could already read their movements, predict what would happen next and calculate their next movement. He felt proud of himself, now he sounded more like Manabe and Minaho who always did that work in their previous match.

He finally saw the opportunity. The ball was passed to the player with number 6 and the next would be… Ibuki!

He waited for the chance, once the players started to make a hard throw to Ibuki, Matatagi jumped onto his feet, clutched the seat in front him and shouted with all his might, "IBUKI!"

It was a success. Ibuki was distracted. His run suddenly stopped and glanced to Matatagi for a short time. He looked back at the direction of the ball and then, got hit right at his face too, just like Matatagi.

Ami gasped while Matatagi smirked in victory.

The ball bounced off to the ground and luckily, Ibuki managed to still stand on his feet instead of flying off with the ball and fell onto the ground. Ibuki was aching. He was holding his face in pain and finally, he fell onto his knees.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ami babbled but Matatagi just laughed impishly, and she knew that this sudden ball hitting was actually a hidden fight between Matatagi and Ibuki. However, how in the world would the fight? Was it because Matatagi held a grudge towards Ibuki of ever asking her to the practice? She wasn't sure…

Ibuki friends ran towards his aid. "Ibuki! Are you, okay?"

"I'm fine!" he insisted. Now, he could let go his grasp to reveal his fresh red mark face. "Go on with the practice." Ibuki got up to his face, glimpse at Ami's side and exchanged glares with Matatagi.

Ibuki could almost hear him saying, "_Taste my revenge, stupid basuke idiot_."

Ibuki didn't want to fall back yet. He still wasn't done with Matatagi. He tried to do like the previous one he did, trying to make it look like an accident, but he was too overwhelmed with his anger that he really threw directly to Matatagi.

Matatagi realized in instant. Quickly and in the nick of time, he managed to dodge it, and it was a very close call. Still, it infuriated Matatagi even more.

"The hell?!" he cursed. He stood and clutched the seat in front of him; his face was doodle of angriness. Letting out of his anger, he yelled. "Hoi, damn basuke idiot!"

"You calling me, running jerky?!"

"Yeah, I am. You know, you're so blind you didn't even deserve to be called a White Wolf. You're just a big FAT BLIND MAMMOTH!"

"YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN?"

"BIG FAT BLIND MAMMOTH!"

"Grrrrr, and you're just a STUPID LAZY UGLY EAGLE."

"IT'S A FALCON, DAMN IT!"

Ami was agitated. For a while, she wondered why there were calling with that kind of animal. The word "It's a Falcon" kept ringing in her head, as if they were already named with that type of animal. However, for now, she was more concerned of how the fight was actually starting to become uglier.

"What do I even care?!" Ibuki yelled. "Even so, you're just a useless bird who doesn't even want to fly."

It suddenly became silence. Matatagi didn't seem to fire back Ibuki's word, as if his silence was the only answer he had left.

"Matatagi…?" Ami tried to call him out and take a peek at his face. It was a complete darkness and his eyes somehow were covered in shade.

"Useless…" he murmured, then a smirked came under his breath. "…huh?"

Matatagi lifted his face, revealing a defying pair of eyes and a sinister smiled. Ami felt a chill running down her spine. That devious look… she had never before seen him like that. "You're calling me _useless_, Ibuki?"

Ibuki just merely smirked, not at all intimidated by Matatagi's look. Giving him the same look, defying eyes and sinister smile he said, "What else? And just so you know…" he pointed his finger to Matatagi before continued. "Your speed is nothing compare to mine."

Matatagi sneered. "You got guts to pick a fight with me, Ibuki."

"I won't chicken out from a person like you, Matatagi…"

Ami felt restless. This has to stop. She hated fight and she certainly didn't want to see her own friend fighting for silly things. In a low a squeaky voice, she said, "Matatagi, stop it. There's no need for you to fight with him."

It was to no avail. Matatagi didn't take notice of her at all. He made a jump through the seats and finally right in front of Ibuki.

The air was filled with tense. Everyone was watching from the beginning of a fight and none of them had the courage to stop it. Ibuki's friend did but they didn't think that it was the best option to stop it by force. It was a good thing that the coach wasn't here.

"Let me show you…" Matatagi slowly stood up from his crouch, revealing dark devious face as he said. "…what my real speed can do against yours, Ibuki."

"Just like I wanted," he sneered.

Ami knew and feared, a big fight was going to happen.


	7. Da Fight 2

**The story is getting quite tense here. I think I over word just like how I did to Ibuki and Shindou in Waiting for You. But still, enjoy! Sorry for any grammatics error and Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. :D **

**(And I'm sorry for the wrong wording in the previous chapter too ==... I just realized I made Ibuki rubbing the back of his back ==) **

* * *

><p>Ami rushed down to the basketball field. Her gaze was still at the boys in the middle of that field. She huffed and puffed, running down the stairs as fast as she could, she yell to them, "Hey! Guys! Please stop!"<p>

However, none of them paid any attention to her, not Ibuki or Matatagi. Both of them were too immersed in fighting each other. They kept on glaring, as if the eyes of one could kill the other but none showed any sign of losing.

"So… Ibuki," Matatagi started, still showing his devilish smile. "How are we going to decide whose speed's the best?"

Ibuki smirked. "Of course, a game of basketball should do. That's always the answer for speed."

Matatagi smile wilted, seemed like he didn't agree with the idea. "I see," was the only reply he gave.

"What's wrong, Matatagi?" Ibuki asked, as if reading of what's been in Matatagi's mind. "Don't know how to play a little game of basketball?"

"Nope," Matatagi answered. "I'll take whatever you give me, basuke idiot. Don't expect that my speed could be beaten by your damn skills you got."

Once again, Ibuki smirked. "Have it your way. Hoi, give me the ball."

One of his friends threw the ball at him and he swiftly caught with one hand. In instance, he started bouncing it against the floor.

"The rule is simple," Ibuki started to explain. "Whoever gets the first goal wins. If you win, you come in this building as much as you want anytime."

"And if I lose?"

"Consider yourself banished from this place forever then."

Matatagi smirked. Both of his hands were in his pocket. "Fair enough," he said. "But then again, let me decide what I want if I want. I don't really wanted to be here in the first and I have no real reasons to come here at all. So that kind of reward doesn't give me any benefits.

Ibuki's smile disappeared. "Then what _do _you want?"

Matatagi lifted his hand and pointed his index finger to Ibuki. "If I win, you have to quit basketball and join another club."

All eyes watched them in disbelief. Seriously, quit? Will Ibuki ever take that as a challenge? It'll be a gamble for him, where he put his position as the best basketball player at risk.

Ibuki just kept quiet but after a while then, he said, "Fine then."

"Here," Ibuki tossed the ball, which Matatagi caught it easily with one of his hand.

"You get the first move," Ibuki told. He turned his stance, showing that he was ready for anything. "Now, give me all you got!"

Ami just reached in between the crowds, huffing and panting tiredly as the two people in the field got into their position. Matatagi had started bouncing the ball against the floor, but did not yet make an attempt to dribble. Fear gripped Ami, seemed like she'll never be able to stop the fight.

"Isn't he being a little bit too cocky?"

Ami turned her attention to the boy beside her. He was in the previous play in Ibuki's team and now, he was speaking with the others near him, except her of course.

"Yeah, I've once saw him getting all too overboard in our match during Junior High before," another boy said. "He was skilled but he played so proud and so cocky, none of his friends wanted to help him."

Ami couldn't believe her ears. The one thing that caught her most interest was about Ibuki getting cocky in basketball matches. All this time, she thought that he was nice. So nice that boastful was an impossible for him to have.

"He wasn't," one of the boys suddenly protested. Ami averted her eyes to him and she recognized him. He was the blue haired boy beside her class. Ami only know him by the name Kuroko.

"It's true that he was like that in the past, but he wasn't now," Kuroko explained.

"Why's that?" one of them asked.

"Why would he challenge someone who doesn't have much skill in basketball?" he said and it hit Ami with a pang of realization. Kuroko continued. "That Matatagi kid just entered the school. He didn't join any clubs yet Ibuki had already known him for his speed. In other words, Ibuki didn't challenge him so he could showoff, Ibuki challenge him because he acknowledge him."

Everyone kept quiet. They seemed to understand of what Kuroko had explain with lots of passion but a while then, someone raised a hand and asked, "Then, why did Ibuki throw that ball to that Matatagi guy? Does that mean Ibuki acknowledge him too?" the question made Kuroko flinched, as he finally knew that his opinion was close to absolutely false.

"T-that's…" he tried to cover himself, but didn't manage to say a word any further.

_That means Ibuki didn't challenge him because he acknowledge his speed,_ Ami thought, almost thinking that the boys beside her was just bunch of idiots. Then again, it's quite true. Ibuki _did_ say something about Matatagi's speed. How did he know that? Matatagi didn't join any clubs. It was almost like that they've met before. Even if they might be classmates, Matatagi stayed too short, yet Ibuki seemed like treating him like someone he had long known. Was it just her imagination? Or was it not? Then what does that mammoth and falcon meant then? Why mammoth and falcon? Ami started to get dizzy by these questions.

Moving on to the fight, Matatagi still didn't make a move. The ball was still bounced against the floor.

"Hoi, you're not just going to stand there right?" Ibuki yelled impatiently but didn't get a reply.

Matatagi looked as if he was finding a route for him to win. His eyes wildly observed the area, making assumptions of which the best move he could use. Since he had less skill in basketball than Ibuki, Ibuki got the upper hand, but when it comes to speed, he knew he could beat him, and he knew that Ibuki recognized his speed, that he could not underestimate. That's the whole lot reason why Ibuki didn't made his winning route harder than him.

For a moment then, it began. Matatagi leaped from his stance and dashed. However, in a blink of an eye, Ibuki already stole the ball from him, much to Matatagi's surprise.

"Heh, stealing from you is nothing at all!" Ibuki smirked and Matatagi cursed at that statement.

The crowds seeing Ibuki's swiftness to steal the ball cheered, amazed as always even though they have watch it like almost a thousand of times.

"Go get him, Ibuki!"

But Matatagi didn't give up just yet. He ran for Ibuki who was making his way fast to his goal.

Ibuki dribbled the ball skillfully. Once he was about to get into the other side of the field, he halted to a sudden stop, teeth gritting as Matatagi suddenly blocked his path.

_He's fast!_ was the first thing that came into Ibuki's mind. Supposed he was further behind his back, but now he already caught up with him in just a few seconds.

The air was filled with gasped. Everyone was amazed by the new kid's speed. Ami's jaw hung as she, too, was stunned to see Matatagi's performance. It was way even faster than he usually did in front of her!

Ibuki cursed. He tried to shake Matatagi off by moving side by side but to no avail. Seeing that there was no point of him doing it again, Ibuki hurriedly dribbled the ball back to his own field. Matatagi chased him and while he was getting near him, Ibuki threw the ball back into his side of goal, thinking that he'll take the ball after making a sprint pass Matatagi. But alas, it was an utter failure. Matatagi was too fast that he caught the ball before Ibuki could even touch it.

"Incredible," one of the students murmured.

"I've never seen such speed… Even though his basketball skill is too blunt, but with that kind of speed, he could possibly make it!"

"Yeah, even Ibuki-san is having a hard time with him!"

Ami heard it all, but none did she give any attention to. Her eyes were full of amazement. Ibuki and Matatagi were fighting unbelievably amazing. With Ibuki's skill in basketball and Matatagi's speed in running, the fight became too fast for her. However, that wasn't the only thing that made her shock. She observed the two boys, making sure that what she realized from Matatagi's move by that time was just her imagination.

The fierce fight went on. One side would get pushed by the other and then the other would then push it back. Once Ibuki gets the ball, he'll dribble all the way through field but before he could even get near the net, Matatagi would stop him and in anyways, he'll get the ball.

Even though Matatagi wasn't much of a pro in basketball, he could still manage to make it to his goal but every time he stop to aim and make a shot, because of his unusualness to shoot for basketball, he took a lot longer time to do it, which then Ibuki would quickly tackle him cleanly and get the ball back.

Ami's words rang in Matatagi's mind. He was holding the ball and Ibuki was approaching him fast.

"_H__is speed can surpass almost anyone. He'll move with ball swiftly dodging the foes as he reach for the goal. But once the ball is in the enemy's team's hand, he'll attack and could cleanly steal the ball like nothing, like wolf hunting for its prey_."

Matatagi frowned, watching his ball once again got stolen by Ibuki. He hated to admit of what Ami had said about the basuke idiot was true. _He wasn't called the White Wolf for no reason,_ that's for sure.

The fight went on and on and by times, it'll get even fiercer. Matatagi started to get some grip to dribble the ball while Ibuki started to get faster by time. It became a big struggle that even the crowds couldn't tell which one would going to win, not even Ami.

"This is so awesome! I'm going to cheer that Matatagi kid!"

"Hey, Ibuki is still the coolest! Don't let him beat you, Ibuki!"

"Matatagi! Matatagi!"

It became livelier. Everyone started to shout the names of the one they wanted to cheer on. As for Ami, she just kept quiet. Now, she finally realized something – something she usually see in her soccer trainings and match.

Matatagi swift move was so familiar to Ami. The way he dodge Ibuki's tackle and his moves in the field, it was similar to a soccer player move. He might look a bit lousy in basketball, but if he was placed in a soccer match, he'll looked great in front of all those people. Not just Matatagi, even Ibuki's moves seemed almost to that like Matatagi. Only that he's moves was more to basketball, not soccer. And sometimes, when Ibuki caught the ball after Matatagi made a shot, he would sometime hold it rather weird, for basketball. It was as if, he'd just stop someone kicks. Almost like… a goalkeeper.

She wondered if they have ever played soccer before… then again, was it just her imagination?

The ball now was in Ibuki's hand. As Matatagi approached him, he tried to tackle him. Then again, because of his lack of skills in basketball, he tackled it pretty lousy, that it made the ball thrown high up in the air.

Everybody gasped, Matatagi and even Ibuki. All eyes are at the ball and a moment then, time seemed to be slowing down. Matatagi and Ibuki jumped simultaneously, stretching their hands out to reach the ball. Ibuki's hand was a lot longer than Matatagi, and it made him panicked. Matatagi could not loss the ball again. It was like hell to tackle that crazy basuke idiot.

As if his body moved by itself, Matatagi spin around. His leg stretched out. Gathering all of his energy left in him to his feet, he kicked the ball, giving it a full power. The great impact pulsed around his feet. The sound of the powerful kick stormed throughout the building. A drop shoot was made.

Widen eyes watched the unexpected move. Everyone was extremely shocked by the supposedly banned kick in basketball. The ball flew fast in the air, and once it hit the inner ring of the goal, down into the net it goes.

Silence…

Ibuki landed nicely on his feet, followed by Matatagi. Clearly in those two boys' face was shock, even for Matatagi.

Everything was like being processed in mind, wondering of what actually had happened. It took a while before everyone realized that Matatagi had just scored the first goal.

"Eh?" Ami let out, extremely mesmerized. "Did Matatagi just…"

"G-goal? That Matatagi made the first goal?"

"But does that even count? He kicked it. And using feet is a foul in basketball."

"I don't know."

"So does this mean the fight is still not over yet?"

It became noisy again. Everyone wondered if that goal actually did decide the real winner, but some of them still denied.

Matatagi just sank to floor, totally embarrassed of his sudden reflexes. What the hell did he do?! How in the world would he kick the ball?! It's supposed to be basketball! Not –

"Pfffft…" Matatagi's thought was interrupted. He glared furiously at Ibuki who is now holding his best to not laugh.

But he did, he never wanted to miss such silliness. Ibuki burst out laughing hard. It felt so funny that it hurt his belly and tears of joy started to form in his eyes.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Matatagi yelled but Ibuki continued to laugh.

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh, Matatagi?" Ibuki said; his laughter slipped between his words. "A soccer striker?"

Matatagi grunted, holding his anger from exploding like crazy. His face was red as crimson and his blood boiled like mad. "I was panicked. That's all."

"Yeah, right!" Ibuki laughed once again, and Matatagi felt totally pissed off.

Matatagi drew himself near the laughing Ibuki. Roughly, he grabbed the neck of Ibuki's basketball shirt, abruptly stopped Ibuki's laugh and made him stared at him with full shock.

"Go on laughing and I'll have your face blue with bruises," Matatagi said grimly, hoping to give him some shivers running down his spine.

However, Ibuki wasn't at all intimidated by Matatagi's threat. He fought back by grabbing Matatagi's school uniform's collar, smiling daringly and with a devious look in his eyes.

"Let see you do it then…" Ibuki challenged him.

Now, everyone saw, this was the fight that shouldn't have been done. Matatagi had already raised his fist, but before he could pursue any further, Ami sprang into action.

"STOP IT!"

She ran across both of them, separating them forcefully and tried her best to push them further from each other. "Guys! Please stop!"

Nevertheless, their grip on one's attire still didn't go lose, still close up to each other. Both of the boys shifted their glares to the girl in between them, shouting simultaneously, "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, AMI!"

It made Ami flinched, but refused to stop her effort, "What? Come on! You guys made a silly fight in front of everyone and expect me to stand there and watch?!"

"No, Ami. You shouldn't have been friends with this mutt over here," Ibuki said averting his glare back at Matatagi.

"Oh, yeah? I met her first, you basuke idiot."

"Ok, ok, stop it!"

Both of them exchanged glares, but with the pleas of their one friend in front of them, they let go of each other's shirt, but the anger didn't fade away just yet.

"Go, Matatagi…"

Matatagi looked at the white haired boy, watching him with an intense stare. "You don't have any real reasons to come here right? Then go. Leave this place."

Matatagi pouted. "Sheesh, I thought _I_ won the game. You're the one who supposed to leave this place and join another club."

"That kick doesn't count! It's a foul."

"But it's still a shot, right?"

Ami offensively raised both of her hands. "Ok, stop! No need to fight anymore."

Matatagi and Ibuki stopped. In their hearts, they really wanted to bash each other some punches, but true, fight would just make everything go even worse.

"Fine, I'll go," Matatagi said, finally agreeing to the white haired boy's heed. "But…" he slipped his arm around Ami's neck. She stiffened, feeling the sudden brush on her shoulder. "I'll be leaving with this girl then."

Ibuki was about to protest, but knowing that it'll make another fight, he held himself from fighting back. Ignoring how much that he did wanted to do it.

Ami blushed; stunned and utterly shocked. What is Matatagi planning to do?

"Now, let's go, Ami," he said as he pulled her body along, and she moved to where he wanted her to be. They went through the door and Ami managed to give a final glance to Ibuki. She saw him looking at her rather sympathetically and disappointed. It made her heart sank, feeling guilty of not ever resisting Matatagi at all.

When they vanished behind the doors, Ibuki clutched his fist and cursed. _Damn that Matatagi._

Once Ami and Matatagi was outside, Ami quickly struggled and pushed Matatagi away from her. She shot him an infuriated face which Matatagi just looked as I it was nothing at all.

"Why on earth did you do that for?!" she asked, her voice rose by her anger. "You're making him mad."

Matatagi at first just gave her a stoic look. After a while then, he smirked and Ami didn't like it at all. "No, I just want to make him felt jealous."

"Jealous?" it rang in her head, but that wasn't much of her concern. "Then how do you explain about that fight? Why did you fight him anyway?"

"He threw the ball at me, right?" Matatagi pressed, now his face looked a lot more stern and annoyed. "That guy you _like _threw the ball at me, right?"

Ami's eyes widen in shock. This was the first time she saw him ever getting angry. Usually he would be the one to make her angry but now, it's the other way around. Ami didn't answer, not even a mumble. She didn't dare say a word, for she didn't want to see Matatagi mad anymore.

"I'm leaving," he said. "This place just sucked me even more."

Matatagi walked along, leaving the depressed Ami behind.

Ami watched him go. She had made both of them angry; Ibuki by not resisting Matatagi and Matatagi by sounding like blaming everything on him. Now she wondered… what on earth is she going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for those who were expecting the souls to come out. Not now though, but I promised it will XD<strong>

**And seriously, this story is like the readers already know what was happening but the main character don't have an idea why does Ibuki and Matatagi had that mammoth and falcon thing, including the soccer moves XD**


	8. Comfort 1

**I thought I wanted to cramped both side in here, but it became too long ^^ Nothing to say so enjoy!**

**Sorry for grammatical errors.**

* * *

><p>Ami walked along a road, full of students of her same age and the same school. They were chitchatting together, smiling and laughing as the day was another happy day for them. Not for Ami though. Her head hung down. Her mind was messed with the questions and thoughts from last night. That time when she was in the basketball building. Her head ached when she remembered the face of those two boys.<p>

She remembered Ibuki's face, how it looked so startled and challenged when Matatagi took her away with him. She felt guilty for not doing anything, Ibuki must have been mad at both of them. Just when she was about to get along with him… why must everything go wrong?

Then, again, for Matatagi…

"_He threw the ball at me, right? That guy you like threw the ball at me, right?"_

Ami bit her lips, feeling more depressed than she had ever been. Matatagi was right. She realized it, though; she didn't want to believe it. She realized that Ibuki threw the ball at him on purpose. All the reason why the fight started in the first place. Not just that, Ami was also startled by Matatagi's last word – the part he said about her liking Ibuki.

Ibuki and Matatagi… both of them were her friends. And now, they're fighting each other and she was in between that fight. She didn't want to side one of them, as if she was choosing which one of them would be her friends. No, she wouldn't ever want to that. But then, one day, would there be a time where she had to choose between them? When she had no choice to but to pick one? Hopefully, Ami wished it'll never happen – never.

Ami sighed heavily. It was just a week in her second year and there were already a lot of troublesome things happening to her. Weekend hadn't even started yet.

Classes went on like usual, but Ami couldn't focus in most of the class. Her mind was off and sometimes she space out looking at her book, without knowing which page was the teacher was lecturing. Her weird behavior was realized by none – except for the boy with gray wavy hair sitting behind her left side of the table.

The captain and also the play maker of Raimon High School for once wondered. What actually made one of the most cheerful people he knew to be spacing out like this?

The bell rang, signalling that break time had started. Shindou thought of having a little talk with Ami for a while, but once the teacher went vanished through the door, Ami already rushed out of the class.

She went through the back door, now, wondered which class was Matatagi was in. She knew that Ibuki was in class 4, but she wanted to see Matatagi first, the first friend she made in the first day of her second year High School. She first went to the first class, entering after she asked permission before she scanned the whole class. Hamano and Hayami were there, like always, talking together – must be fishing somehow, but no sign of the blue spiked haired boy, much to her disappointment.

As if fated, Matatagi was actually walking towards her class, and soon realized that she was in front of class 1.

"Excused me, is Matatagi Hayato from this class?" she asked one of the girls nearest to where she was standing.

"Matatagi?" she reapeated. "Sorry, I don't think there's any Matatagi in this class."

"Oh, I see," she said, displeased with the answer.

Matatagi saw her coming, so he quickly hid behind the door of Ami's class, knowing by instinct that she'll go to the third class next. It was faint but he heard her saying his name, so she probably _was_ looking for him. Matatagi kept his ear near the door, making sure Ami had already passed the class.

Feeling a near distant, he looked at his front. Shindou, with his hand crossed stood in front of him, watching at Matatagi with serious eyes.

"What?" Matatagi said grimly. His face frowned. His ex-teammate didn't reply which make the latter quite more tempered but didn't say a word.

Both of them exchange glare. None said anything until Shindou suddenly averted his eyes somewhere at the window. Ami was running passed the class. When she vanished from his sight, Shindou started to talk. "I don't know how you guys met but, she has some thoughts on you."

Matatagi just scoffed. He had no time dealing with this.

"I think you better meet her," Shindou suggested. "She's looking for you."

"How do you know if she _was_ looking for me?" Matatagi asked, his tone filled with angst and annoy. "She might be looking for that basuke idiot."

"Maybe," Shindou replied, taking it easy to avoid any unnecessary argument. "But she won't be looking for him at the first class."

Shindou quickly went on. "I know that she knew which class Ibuki was. So don't get me wrong. Besides, I _am_ her captain."

Matatagi was tongue tied, now out of words to speak back to Shindou. Instead he said, "Mind your own business, Shindou. _Geez…_"

He turned around and was about to get out, reaching for the handle

"Do you want to leave a message for her?"

Matatagi's hand stopped. His mind started to come up with second thoughts.

"I'll tell her when she came back." A moment then, Matatagi slowly turned his head and glared at Shindou with his back still facing him, looking at him with hatred but defeated eyes.

Back to Ami, the third class was just the same as the first – not there and not from there, which means that Matatagi must have been in class 4 – the same as Ibuki's class. It's kind of shock to know about that. She never thought that they would be in the same class. Ami knocked on the door before opening it, again scanning the whole classroom. Matatagi wasn't there but luckily, Ibuki was. Ibuki was sitting in his place, looking out of the window with his hand anchoring his head. He seemed to be spacing out but the sound of the door took his attention. Just when he gave a glimpse to his side. he realized Ami's presence. He turned his head around to see her clearly, his hand distanced away from his face.

"Ibuki-kun," Ami called and rushed to his place. Ami didn't realize that she took a lot of attention, especially the girls for calling Ibuki so casually.

"Ah… Ami," he said. "What are you doing here?"

She hesitated, not feeling sure of herself what she should say first to him. "I'm… I'm sorry," she said, her eyes looked away from him. "About last evening."

Ibuki at first startled. His eyes widen as he didn't thought that Ami would be the first person to apologize to him. Then, his eyes soften; filled sadness and somehow rage.

Ibuki looked down at his table and shook his head. "You don't need to apologize, Ami. In fact, I don't think you did anything wrong back then. I am the one to be blame."

Ami recalled the thrown ball. "… Why?"

Ibuki kept quiet, averting his eyes from meeting hers.

"You threw the ball at his face on purpose," Ami said, every word bring terrify to both Ami and Ibuki. She tried to be careful with her words and went on. "It's true, right?"

Again, silence and Ami felt her heart sank.

"I thought I was imagining but… I guess that was true."

Ibuki kept on shutting his mouth, but a while then, he finally spoke. "Usually, when I ask someone to come see me training, I want to show them my best. That I can play better than anyone. I like it when there is someone expecting the best from me. And I thought in that way, I could also bring out my best. So, I wanted you to see it, the best I have to play in that field. But that guy showed up."

Ibuki frowned. He gritted his teeth and his eyes filled with anger. "I knew that he might be up to no good. But then, few minutes later he doesn't seem to do anything. Just talking to you. Well, that was the problem. When he was talking to you, your attention would go to him and by the time you paid attention to him, that would be the time when I seriously made some great moves, but you didn't see it."

One by one, Ami started to understand. That explained why Ibuki looked so frustrated every time they heard cheers. Ibuki probably had done some good moves, but she didn't watch it because she was too busy talking with Matatagi. Ibuki must be so angry that he half-consciously threw the ball at him.

"I'm sorry," again she apologized but Ibuki just shook his head. "But, why? Why me? Among so many people, why did you ask me to go see your training?"

Ibuki looked startled for a while. He didn't expect that kind question to be asked but he tried to answer it in anyways. "Well, at first I was attracted that name of yours. But after talking to you, I felt… fun and happy. And another thing that I like from you is because you're honest for yourself. I hate people that dishonestly do something that they don't feel like putting their hearts into it, just for the sake of something else, mostly like fame. You told me that you like soccer, and you know that not much girls in this age want to play soccer like you. But you still keep on chasing it, despite of what others might say about you."

Ami was surprised. For once in her life, this is the first time Ibuki had ever say something nice about her, and it really got into her heart. How he described about, she felt so grateful for that, for respecting what she loved for eternity. Ibuki just knew her for few days, yet he already played his role as a good friend. Ami wondered if it would be better if she had the courage to talk with him earlier than now.

"Thank you, Ibuki," Ami said. "Really, thank you so much. I really am flattered."

Ibuki smiled. "Don't sweat it."

Ami felt her cheek flushed, but she can't stop smiling. It felt peaceful talking to him, now that Ibuki wasn't mad at her but…

Ami's smile wilted, now she remembered another person in that fight. "It must be hard with him around this morning."

Ibuki didn't get it at first but then he understood what she meant. He looked down at hi table. "Yeah, it is."

"Is Matatagi your classmate?"

He nodded. "Hm. He's sitting right behind me," Ibuki said as he gestured his hand at his back, showing her Matatagi's seat.

"Oh… No wonder you guys knew each other…"

Ibuki flinched at this statement, the fact that the real reason they knew wasn't from what Ami was thinking. "Um… actually…"

Ami looked at him, patiently waiting for answer but Ibuki changed his mind. "No… nothing."

"Oh… okay," Ami said, hiding her curiosity towards his reaction but shrug it off. "By the way, do you know where Matatagi went?"

"Sorry, not a clue," he said, disappointment in his voice. "He just went off after the teacher went out. I didn't manage to speak with him."

"I see…" Ami replied, truly depressed that she couldn't find Matatagi that easy. She sighed, letting all some of the stress out of her mind. "Well, I'll be back to my class then."

"Hm," Ibuki nodded before he gave Ami a weak smile. "See you later this evening."

"Hm, see you, " Ami waved him a slight goodbye and went out of the class.

Ibuki was still, even though he knew that Ami had already long gone from his sight. He felt this weird feeling in him, a good sensation when he started to like someone as his friend. He chuckled under but then, his amusement receded once he recalled of what happen this morning.

"Hmmmmmmm….." Before Ibuki could drift in his thoughts, a classmate of his started staring suspiciously at him. And he was obviously spotted by Ibuki since he was just standing right in front of his table.

"What?" Ibuki grimly asked, preparing his mental to face his known weird attitude.

"This is weird…. This is very weird."

"What is it?"

"There's something. Oh, yes. Something off. Something so off from usual. Obviously weird and obviously off."

"Just tell me already," Ibuki hissed, felt extremely uncomfortable and annoyed.

The guy in his spectacle leaned forward to Ibuki's face, making the boy startled as their face almost meet with each other.

"What makes you speak with that girl?" he whispered and the question made Ibuki perplexed.

"H-huh?"

"You know yourself, Ibuki. You never always speak with a girl so closed before."

"W-what? Hey, I spoke with other girls too, right?"

"Yes, but not that close," he said. "You even praised that girl a lot you know."

"No. I'm just saying what's in my mind," Ibuki retorted.

"Yeah right," the boy said teasingly and it made him annoyed even more. "You know that you just made the other girls so jealous of her."

That word rang his mind. Looking around his class, he could see some girl acting all strange, letting out their disappointment and their inability to, well, something… Ibuki can't quite hear but it must be of what the boy said. They were jealous of Ami for speaking so casually with him, the person that he himself knew with lots of fans among girls. Ibuki never cared about it. He couldn't point out what makes them so crazy - well, maybe - at him and he actually didn't mind about it at all.

"Could it be? Yes! Could it be? No! It must be!" the boy continued with his strange act but Ibuki could only watched him without a word to say, just waiting his silly speech to end.

Once again, the guy leaned forward towards Ibuki which this time, he just back away a bit so that their face won't be too closed. "You must have liked her!" he whispered.

Ibuki didn't move nor getting startled. He just lifted an eyebrow, shooting a face as if he wanted to say, "Really? That's what you thought about?" but instead he said, rather firmly, "No. Now, get lost."

Ibuki pushed his face away. Seriously he needs some time away from people. He let his head rested in his arms, recalling of what happened this morning.

"_Hey, Matatagi."_

"…"

"_Hoi, I'm talking to you."_

"…"

"_Tch. Fine, ignore me all you want." Ibuki sank in his chair. His hands crossed and his face frowned. "I'm sorry about last night."_

"…"

"_That deal is off. You can come by any time you want."_

"_I told you I have no reason to that sucked up place." Ibuki turned and saw Matatagi glaring furiously at him. Few moments then, he looked down, back into his ignoring mode._

"_But you still find club for yourself. You know."_

"…"

"_Stop slacking around wasting time and join a club, ok?"_

Matatagi frowned. Lying on the green grass with his hands as his pillow, he rolled on side and closed his eye. That thought came back to his mind, and he felt pissed with it. "_Join a club_, crap."


	9. Comfort 2

**I did this because I think it would be better to make the comfort part with Matatagi as soon as possible. But here it is! ^^ thanks for reading**

* * *

><p>Ami walked through the pathway, scattered with noisy students slacking around and walking as they talked blissfully together. Ami's head hung down, clear in disappointment as she had failed to find Matatagi. She was relief and glad that she managed to talk through with Ibuki, now he looked fine and calmed. Matatagi was the only one she had to talk about that evening now, but how can possible do it if she couldn't even find him?<p>

She entered her class, scenting the smell of food and bentos lingering in the air. It smelled appetizing but Ami didn't feel like eating, not now with this much pressure.

Shindou realized her getting in, so he quickly rushed to her, having in mind to tell her what Matatagi had left for her.

"Hey, Ami," Shindou called.

Ami looked at him with a curious look but it was already enough to convince the boy to tell her the message. "Matatagi came to the class just now."

Ami flinched. "Eh? I thought I checked the whole classroom. How come – "

"That doesn't matter right now," Shindou quickly cut in. "He told me to tell you that he'll be waiting at the race track field beneath a tree."

"Oh…" Ami didn't give much of reaction, but she felt a bit relief, now that she knew where he was and he was actually expecting her. A glad satisfied smile carved on her face. "Thank you, Shindou."

Shindou smiled back. "You're welcome." And Ami quickly rushed out of the class to meet him.

* * *

><p>The sun brightly high up in the sky, bathing the world with rays of sunlight but with clouds drifting and covered most of the rays, the temperature down there was never too hot. Soft wind breeze blew and Matatagi's bang flew through its current, along with some other of his spiky hair. It was a very peaceful day for him. A calmed surrounding that could let any stress left inside him out of his mind. Matatagi could feel the grass below him brushing his uniform. The sounds of students walking and talking filled the fresh air. Matatagi opened his eyes a bit and say the blue vast sky high above, with birds chirping as it soar higher in the sky. Nature… they never failed to make ones amazed by its beauty. Matatagi closed his eyes once again, wanting himself to be drifted in the darkness of his head in the breathtaking surrounding.<p>

Ami walked by and finally reached the track field. Now, she was on the shorter road which lead to the soccer clubhouse, and the road that she insisted on not using by blaming it for not having shades.

She scanned the field and soon saw Matatagi lying at the low slope of the track field. She approached the boy and saw him, his eyes closed. She presumed that he was sleeping as he looked so calm when he did, differ of when he woke up. She remembered this face, that face that he made last night when his tone was contained with gentle and kindness.

She kneeled down, looking at his sleeping face upside down. She watched him contentedly; feeling like this face was the only thing she wanted to see in this world to make her delighted. He looked so calm, so peaceful and so… handsome. Her face was now so closed to him that she could clearly hear his breath. Ami felt like touching his face. It doesn't hurt since he was sleeping, right? He wouldn't know. No one would know. Only hers as her top secret. Her hands lifted as she was about to play with his bangs before she heard a distinct laughter.

Ami stiffed. Looking at Matatagi that was now shaking quite vigorously, Matatagi slowly opened to reveal his defying eyes. He chuckled, "What the hell are you doing, Ami?"

Ami jumped, backing away as she let out a shriek. Goodness gracious, all this time he was awake?! Then that means…

Ami's face glowed in red. How embarrassing! Now her top secret wasn't a secret anymore, and the one to know it was that Matatagi!

Matatagi got up to sit on the ground. Glaring at the flustered Ami with his devious smile, he chuckled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ami. You've been quite _naughty_ now. What's wrong? Trying to cheat on Ibuki?"

Now, was seriously flabbergasted. "N-N-N-N-NO! I never thought of doing that at all!"

"Pffft…. Hahaha," Matatagi can't help but to burst out in laughter. He was laughing joyfully, that Ami almost thought that he already forgot of the problem. "Of course you don't, Ami," he said, once his laughter died down. He looked at Ami with calm eyes, smiling blissfully at her and Ami felt like his stares was like Ibuki's. Her heart started to throbbed.

"Hey… I'm sorry about last night," Ami said, her face facing down.

Matatagi's smile wilted, now that he recalled of last evening. "Oh, that. Well, I think I'm over with it but, I'm glad that you came to apologize."

She smiled meekly.

"I'm sorry about that too. I shouldn't have got so hyped up about him. Once a basuke idiot is always a basuke idiot. I really don't like him," Matatagi said, his face frowned.

Ami kept quiet. Despite of what Matatagi felt about Ibuki, she still liked them both. If only she could make both of them make up with each other, but Ibuki, too doesn't show that he was ready to make up with Matatagi.

"And out of all people in this world…" Matatagi shot the girl a glare which made the girl quivered as he goes on. "Why the hell did you like _him_?"

Ami flinched at this statement. Realizing that Matatagi found out about it, she felt agitated. But she can't afford that kind of secret to leak to someone like him. "No I don't."

"Heh, that's so obvious of you," he said. "You know that I made you talk with him on purpose because I saw you watching him longingly from far?"

"W-what?" she stuttered. "H-how did you know?"

"It's so **obvious, **damn it."

"No, you're lying!"

"Tch, yeah, yeah, whatever," he finally gave up. "But you still need to work on your staring and all. It looked so obvious that you like him."

"NO I DON'T."

Matatagi sighed. "Fine~" He lied down back on the ground, continued to feel the nature around him. Ami approached him slowly, sitting right beside him as he still gazing the blue sky.

"Matatagi…"

Matatagi lift his eyebrows, signaling a 'what?' to her.

"You said that you don't like Ibuki, but did he apologize to you?"

Matatagi frowned but didn't say a word.

"Well, did he?" Ami kept on asking, seeing that Matatagi kept on being like a dummy. She wanted to ask him again, urging him to say something before she heard a faint "Hm," meaning that he was saying yes.

"Then, did you forgive him?" Ami asked but this time, Matatagi rolled on his side, facing away from her.

"It doesn't matter to you if I forgive him or not," he said.

"No, it _does_ matter to me," she replied. "Both of you are my friends and I don't want seeing you guys fight. Not like last night anymore."

He kept himself silent. A moment then he spoke, "We'll see how it'll work out. Just give me some time to sort out my feelings."

Ami felt a pang of relief swept over her. Even though he didn't say exactly that he was going to forgive him, but she knew, that is the way that Matatagi would say if he did. A smile crept on her face, glad that the problem might resolve sooner or later.

"Matatagi," she called but Matatagi replied with a scoff.

"Tch, what again?"

"Are you sure you don't want to join a club?" she asked, now that she had been keeping in mind to say that to him. "I mean, you're so fast, swift and your reflexes are so quick. Not to mention that you also have a really strong kick. How about you join my club?"

"You mean the soccer club?"

"Yeah," she said eagerly. "I'm sure that you cut out to be a striker. You know, before high school, we have Tsurugi in our team. He's a first year here now and he was the most incredible striker we had in our team. Most of our victory was because of him."

_Tsurugi….huh, _Matatagi thought. He fought along with them before and he admitted that Tsurugi truly was a great striker. He taught him a lot of how to be one like him.

"Not to forget Tenma as a great captain and Shindou as the playmaker. Without them, the team would come that far. But even without them, the team was hard as solid. No one can beat us."

_Captain… and Shindou. _How nostalgic it felt, to be able to kick the ball and take their pass. It felt so nostalgic, that it felt so hurt.

"I refuse," he bluntly said.

"Hu-eh?"

Matatagi shot her a menacing face, "I told you before, I don't want to join any clubs. And I'm fine without one."

Ami felt disturbed. She didn't understand, not at all. Why? He was so good at sport, then why didn't he want to play. He's lying if he says that he didn't have talent and he's lying if he says he never play sports before. Why is he keeping himself from playing? What exactly is he avoiding?

She felt like protesting but then, the thoughts about talking through with the problem came into her mind. It was settled between him and her and she didn't need to make it went worse.

"Sorry…" she apologized but Matatagi say a word. He kept on deafening himself but he actually heard every single of it.

Ami stood up and swiped the back of her skirt from any dirt and grass. "Well, I'll be going now," she said, Matatagi got up to sit on the ground, looking at the girl stoically. "See you later. Bye."

Matatagi flinched at the part she said see you later, but as she looked like she was in a hurry, Matatagi just said bye to her. He stared at her figure before she disappeared behind the building. Again, he lied on the grass to watch the sky. He wondered if he really was going to see her later. She must have thought he would come by that street again to meet her.

"_Join a club, okay?"_

Matatagi frowned. How was he going to explain to her? Tomorrow is school break and the next day would be the same. She would be mad at him for not telling, but should he tell her? He closed his eyes, once again drift in the darkness of his mind.

_Sorry, Ami, _he remorsefully thought.

* * *

><p>Class ended. This time, Ami felt a little bit more satisfied that she could focus in class, now the problem between her and the two boys were resolved. But the problem between them was still a trouble. How can she make both of them make up? She didn't mind about it much right now since she would meet both of them at the long road to the clubhouse.<p>

She imagined herself going through there and Matatagi suddenly pop out of nowhere to scare her and she shrieked in fear. Then Ibuki might as well be there, maybe laugh at our silly behaviour.

She smiled at that thought and nodded. Yes, that should work out somehow. She highly hoped for it to happen.

When she did walked through the road, she let her eyes peered out for any sign of Matatagi. She was expecting him to come out, and she had already prepared every single thing that she would do when he did. She walked and waited, walked and waited, strangely none had come out.

Ami's step ceased to a stop, now wondering where Matatagi was. He should be scaring her guts right now. But he wasn't. Didn't he come or was it just some kind of another trap.

"Hey, Matatagi!" she called out, but not even the bush rustled to her pleas.

She began to felt worried. He wasn't here so where is he? Her eyes wildly searched the area, hoping that she could at least see that annoying spike of his but, sadly she saw none.

Ibuki came by the road and saw Ami up ahead. A sense of guilt swept over his heart when he saw her searching for something. Obviously, he was searching for Matatagi there.

_He must have hated me that he felt disgusted to even set a foot around the club,_ dejectedly he thought.

He approached Ami and patted her shoulder. She looked at him in surprised, and the first word that came out of her mouth was "Matatagi?"

Ibuki shot him a miserable face, feeling sorry for her that he wasn't him.

"W-where is he?" Ami asked. Her face showed desperation.

"I don't know," he said meekly. "But I guess he _did_ never come to the basketball building at all, even being near to it."

Ami felt her heart broke. It wasn't much but she felt so disappointed that Matatagi didn't appear. Guess that his relationship with Ibuki was still a big problem.

Ami just scoffed, unable to neither say a word nor do anything to find Matatagi. Tomorrow is holiday. Can she really wait for that long before she could meet him?

"You probably should go to your clubhouse," Ibuki suggested. "Your captain might be waiting for you."

Ami just nodded and went off. Her head hung down in despair. Why Matatagi didn't say anything to her that morning? That he wouldn't come? She swore that he would get some lecture these Monday when school starts again.

Ibuki just watched her from far as she vanished from his sight. He let out a heavy sigh. Feeling depressed just as Ami was.

_Matatagi…_ he muttered._ You really influenced her a lot._


	10. Club

**Sorry for taking so long, and sorry because,, well,, my writing kind of rusted but I hoped that you guys enjoy this. (even the story O.O)**

* * *

><p>She rushed out of her class. Two days passed and Ami felt like she hasn't met them for ages. She had extra soccer practice with her club which she usually did every weekend. But now, she can meet with those two boys once again.<p>

She reached class 2-4, opening the door without even knocking. Ibuki was the first person to notice her arrival.

Ami scanned the class. No sign of Matatagi again. Geez... where had he gone to? It's break time and he still not in class. Ami worried if she won't see Matatagi again, but he couldn't have switched school.  
>Ibuki went to the door happily as he greeted Ami. His smile was broad and his ikemen style never wilts.<p>

"Hey there, Ami."

"Ah, Ibuki-kun." She gave him a smile. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou," he replied. "Matatagi is here before. But he went out after class ended."

"Again?" Ami sighed, a bit disappointed and frustrated but at the same time glad to know that he _was_ here today. "Do you know where he had been?"

Ibuki shrugged. His smile wilted. "It's not like I follow him every day, you know."

Ami frowned. Her gaze fell down before she looked back at Ibuki with a sense of worries in her eyes. "Say, are you guys still fighting?"

Ibuki's eyes widen in shock. He glanced away, avoiding an eye contact with Ami as he looked down frowning.

"Seems like it," he mumbled, a sense of guilt was in his tone. His hands slipped into his pockets.

"Do you guys speak anything to each other this morning?" She asked but Ibuki just shook his head.

It distressed her, seeing them fighting like this. "I really hope that you both would make up with each other soon..." she said and silence was Ibuki's reply, "You both seemed to know each other better than I do."

Again, silence. Not even a word.

"Well, then... I guess I'll be going to find him. Sorry, Ibuki. Bye," she said as she left. Before she could move any further, Ibuki called her.

"Hey!" She stopped, looking over her shoulder.

Ibuki forced a smile, but it was a weak one. "Thanks… for worrying about us. I'll try my best to make up with him."

Ami felt her heart leaped. Her blood surged with happiness and relief. She smiled back at him, meaning to say thank you and then, she went off.

Ibuki just watch her until she vanished from his sight. He saw her making a turn to the stairs and could no longer see her anymore. He looked down, depressed. Somehow, he felt hurt seeing her looking so sad. Matatagi had influenced her a lot, despite of the short time they had ever known each other.

Ami must have been in this school since last year, so how come he never noticed her? She even said that she always walked through that road besides the basketball building, and he still didn't her at all.

_Aaaah, what with this feeling? _He thought. Seriously, haven't he saw her before, just even once? He wasn't sure of himself.

_It's love…_

_It's love…_

Ibuki frowned furiously.

"_It's love~" _the Megane friend whispered in his ears slyly before Ibuki…

"Shut up!" he shouted, punching mercilessly at the annoying kid's face. Ibuki stomped away. The glassed student fell still in happiness even with the big bump he had on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Ami only had one hint in her mind. She wasn't sure if it's true but it never hurt to try. She rushed along the shortcut to the soccer building, arriving at the track field and stopped there. She looked beneath the shady tree and saw a brunette lying on his back with his hands behind his head. Ami's lit up as she felt certain of the person's identity when he saw the blue spikes. She smiled in delight before hurrying to the brunette and shouted his name.<p>

"Matatagi!"

Matatagi jolted up. He turned around and saw Ami but before he could say anything, Ami instantly hugged him. Matatagi flinched. His face went crimson. His hair prickled from toe to head. It felt weird to be hug, especially by a girl and the girl was Ami.

Quickly, Matatagi struggled to push her away from her, which was a success but he could still felt his face still burning. "What the hell are doing, Ami?!" he shouted, anger in his voice. "Don't just jump out of nowhere and scare me like that."

Ami frowned, her hands clutched the boy's arm. "Don't you dare _'scare me like that'_ to me, Matatagi. You scared me first! Why didn't you tell me that you won't come, huh? I came out a lot of freaky thoughts of what you would do."

Matatagi scoffed, pushing her hands away and crossed his hands. "Can't you be a little bit more optimist? I just went home. What so wrong about that?"

"Well, you should at least tell me, you know," she said. "I was worried when I realized that you weren't there." She looked down. Her heart felt hurt recalling that time at the basketball building. "Even Ibuki was worried."

Matatagi smirked. "That stupid _basuke_ was worried about me? Did he say that he was?"

"… No."

"Then it's a lie. No way he would."

Ami didn't utter a word while Matatagi went back lying and placed his hands beneath his head. He looked at the sky, the shady tree gave a wonderful background and the swaying by the soft breeze make the nature looked calm and peaceful.

Ami looked down. Her eyes filled with disappointment. Her hope was still mounting, that both of these friends would soon make up with each other. "Well, I do saw him looking kind of worried when I asked your whereabouts. Maybe he does care about you. Don't you think you need to give a second – "

Matatagi lifted his hand, cutting her words unfinished. "Ami, please. No more about him, okay? I have enough of him in class and I don't want him bothering with my life."

Ami sighed. A complete fail, she thought. It became quiet between her and Matatagi. She had nothing to say anymore, if he didn't want to talk about Ibuki anymore. She still felt like asking him to join a club, but she knew that it was not a great time to ask. He might get mad again.

"Ami…" She looked Matatagi in surprise. His voice somehow sounded gentle, like he felt sorry for what he had just said. "Just so that you won't think bad again about me not coming to that road," he stood up and sat, facing away from Ami. "Now, every evening I had to go home to help my mom with her works. She usually needed help and I think it's better for me to be at home."

"…Oh…" Ami let out, now that she understand that he won't be in here after school time ended.

"And, one more thing," Matatagi paused for a while. His eyes reflected of the people running in the track filed. "I don't hate that Ibuki."

Ami's eyes widen.

"It's just that I'm still kind of angry of what he did," he went on. "And still felt kind of awkward to speak with him right now. So just give me some time. I'm sure we would be like before."

Matatagi looked down. His mind flashed with the memory of the past, when he used to play with Ibuki. That time when they blindly chased for the soccer ball with other of the Earth Eleven's member. How would it felt like if he could kick the ball with them again? He could remember that sensation when he accidently kicked the basketball. It was embarrassing but somehow, he felt excited. It recalled him that strong when play soccer, including with Ibuki.

Silence again but a few moments, Ami broke the silence. "_Before…_?" she repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

Matatagi shot her a surprising. Oh, she didn't know yet that they knew each other before her, and that they played soccer before.

Should he tell her? He smirked and stood up, smiling slyly. _Nah… _she'll find out eventually.

"You haven't eaten yet, right?"

"…A… Hm," she nodded, a bit confused of how Matatagi changed the subject.

Matatagi handed her his hand and smiled at her with his usual evil smile. "Mind to join me at the cafeteria."

Ami smiled joyously. "Sure." She took his hand, stood up and walked with him into the school building. She still remembered about Ibuki and how Matatagi said about _being like before_. But she decided to leave it aside, if that's what Matatagi wanted.

* * *

><p>Ami was on her way to the soccer building. She walked along the usual road she was using and skipped along blissfully. She knew that Matatagi was just at his home, and another good news is that he wouldn't bother her anymore. It's kind of boring but she still could meet him in break time.<p>

"Hey, Ami!"

Ami turned around. Ibuki was rushing towards her until he was at her side. Ami gave him as mile and then they continued to walk together. Ibuki lifted his bag and placed it behind his shoulder. "You seemed happy today. What's gotten you fired up?"

"I met Matatagi today," she chirped.

"Oh, so you're okay not seeing him in the evening?" he asked.

"Well, he said he had to help his mom every evening after school, so I don't really mind," she said, but it left Ibuki it left Ibuki feeling a bit weird by her statement.

He lifted an eyebrow, "Directly home after school?"

"Yeah, he said that to me."

Ibuki thought for a while, his hand on his chin. Both of them stopped once the basketball building was near, and Ami stared at him in odd.

She wanted to say something but before she could, Ibuki started first. "Have you ever used the road beside the track field?"

"Eh? You mean the shortcut to the soccer building?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, I did for several times," she answered, her felt more doubtful as she remember her real reason to not use that road because she couldn't spy on Ibuki. Surely, she couldn't tell him that. "But I really like this road. The shade is nice, and lesser time under the sunlight is better for me."

Ibuki watched for a moment and then he spoke, "Would you mind doing me a favor."

"Huh?"

"Just this once. You don't need to do it now or after your soccer practice. I want you to use that road tomorrow when you're going to the soccer building."

Ami looked at him in awe, couldn't help but feeling strange towards his request. "W-why?"

Ibuki chuckled, placing his bag at his hip and the other scratching his cheek. "Why you said? Well, I guess I just want to help you going to the soccer building faster than usual," he smirked. "Or maybe slower."

Ami flinched. _Slower…? Huh?_

Ibuki shot her a smile, a caring smile and Ami felt her heart bursting. "Just saying."

Ibuki went to the basketball building, biding her farewell as he entered. Ami watched longingly before she left. Her heart thumped furiously as she remembered that smile. She giggled. It felt good knowing him, being friends with the person that you like to be by his side.

She thought about what Ibuki just told her. His request was kind of strange.

But she could at least give it a try.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow, just the time like Ibuki told her so. She walked through the road as she lost in thoughts. Since Ibuki asked her to use that road, she had been thinking. What did exactly Ibuki wanted her to do when she did? She had thought about him wanting her to see sometime around that road. So what was it that he wanted her to see?<p>

She stopped her pace. The track field was beside her. Hmm… maybe he wanted her to see something from the track field? Well, maybe. Or maybe he was just playing along with her? Who knows…

She looked around the field. There were lots of students wearing in their track suit, sleeveless and shorts. They must have been the track club, Ami thought. Most of them were running for warming ups and there were some of them that were competing with each other. 4 of them… Wow!

Ami's jaw hung open. Her eyes blinked in disbelief. One of them was super fast. Even the gaps between him and the second fastest was huge. She watched that quick man, running with all his might. Then, she realized…

Dark brown hair, three blue spikes… could it be? No way.

_Matatagi?!_ Her heart screamed when she was certain that it was. Yes, it was indeed him. So what was with this _'I have to go home help my mom'_ thing actually? And he told her that he won't join a club. Curse that Matatagi.

But still…

Ami watched Matatagi reaching the finishing line before he slowly stopped. He panted and panted, then walked a bit further from the group where he could wipe his sweats with a towel alone.

She smiled. That run just now… she that he was an athlete to begin with. He had such high skill, but refused to show it.

Running down the slope, she drew herself to the manager who managing the equipment. Ami asked them for a bottle of water, took it and went to Matatagi.

Matatagi sat down, still wiping his sweats all over his face. He didn't realize how the girl approaching from his back, and Ami handed him the bottle and casually said, "Here."

"Thanks." He took didn't notice that it was Ami and a second then, he did. He turned around in surprised and saw the green long haired girl smiling cheerfully at him.

Matatagi was at loss of words. "A-Ami…?" he mumbled, the girl was still smiling at him.

He looked away, avoiding eye contact with the girl and then groaned, "What the hell are doing? I was certain that you won't use this road to the clubhouse."

"Well, Ibuki told me to come… um… I mean he told me to try use to use this path. So… well, I don't know. Maybe give a try."

"Ibuki, huh?" he muttered. His cold attitude sent shivers down her spine. She felt afraid and worried if the boy still mad at Ibuki and she just mad her pissed. But then, Matatagi sighed, as if he let it aside. He glared at her, "Well, guess you caught me. I lied to you about going home and I lied to you about not joining a club. I'm sorry."

"Oh… I see," Ami let out, making Matatagi feeling dissatisfied.

"What? Aren't you going to be mad at me or something? Say it," he retorted but Ami kept quiet for a while before she spoke.

"Why did you lied, Matatagi?" she looked at him. Matatagi looked taken aback.

"Well… that's because…" he hesitated, composed himself then said. "That's because I thought that you want some time being with Ibuki alone at that road… and I won't be any nuisance to you guys." Memories of the time at that road flashed in his mind. He, Ami and Ibuki was there. "You seemed to be very happy with him around and I just there to spoil everything to the ground. I'm not good at making friends and I don't exactly how I did with you. In any case, you do like him, don't you?"

Speechless, she couldn't utter a word. Matatagi was suddenly being nice to her. Didn't sound weird? But this is wrong. The way he thought was wrong. "Matatagi, I never thought of that before!" she scolded, Matatagi looked at her, shocked. "I never thought of you to spoil everything before. It's true that I like Ibuki, but you're my friend too. The three of us are just friends. That doesn't differ you with him at all. And still, I'm just happy with him only. I'm happy with everyone, every single of my friend. And you're one of them, Matatagi."

He stared at her with his wide eyes. He felt something striking his heart, couldn't help but feeling touched by heart. However, moments then, he laughed, "You sure looked lame, Ami."

_L-lame_?! The hell?! And it took a lot of courage for her to say something like that.

She wanted to protest but before she could, Matatagi spoke first. "Still…" Matatagi shot her a smile, a smile that sent Ami's heart to thump. "Thanks, Ami. I really appreciate that. But I still think that it'll be better for you to use that road and meet with him every day. Now that I've join a club, I don't think we'll meet each other like always."

"B-but," she stammered. "But we can always meet during break time under that tree like last night. I might have some work to do at that time. But I still can visit you for once and a while."

Matatagi smiled, he liked that idea. "Okay then. Shady tree it is."

Ami's lips curled into a smile, happiness vivid on her face and in her eyes. "Okay!" she chirped. "I'll be going to the club then... EH?! OH NO! I'm late! Bye, Matatagi." Damn, now she knows what Ibuki meant of being _slower._

Matatagi gave her a nod. Then she went as she waved her hand at him. Matatagi just smiled, watching her before she was too far for him to see. He smirked, "What a simple minded girl." _Just like captain._

Still, he felt happy that he met her.


	11. Game 0

**A/N: *uummmm... sorry. I'll leave you guys with this. And really sorry for the late updates. (QxQ)**

* * *

><p>Ami schedule of her days had been almost the same every day. Every break time in school, she'll always go to the shady tree beside the track field. And then, in the evening before going to the soccer club, she'll use the long road and met Ibuki as they chat and walked towards the same road. Ami felt joyous. Her friendship with them seemed to be strengthening. She still has feelings for Ibuki though, but she felt happy enough to be with just Matatagi despite of how naughty he could be.<p>

It still worries her, about them still fighting. They looked cheerful when she met them, but never once did she ask them about each other. She always mentioned Matatagi at Ibuki and he would just smile, keeping on listening to her story. She sometimes mentioned Ibuki to Matatagi but Matatagi would just bother her or keep teasing about her liking him. But he seemed pretty fine.

Her worries were washed away on this one evening when soccer practice ended. She left something in her class but when she was just about to leave, she heard some muffled voice, laughing and chatting so delightfully, she thought that they might have been best friends.

She found out that _they_ were actually them, Matatagi and Ibuki. She peeked at the window of the class and saw both of them were chatting in joy. Matatagi was sitting on the chair backwards as he rested his head on his arms which was on the head of the chair. Ibuki was sitting on the table, his hands were in his pockets. From there, she could hear their voices but couldn't make up of what they were saying. She had the urged feeling to know, but knowing that they had finally made up with each other, it sent her heart to peace.

Ami left that place. Her heart felt happy as ever, never had the slightest idea of what they were discussing about.

Few months later and when spring had arrived, the school had started doing friendly matches with other schools, competing in various sports. The sports that had done that recently were Badminton, Tennis, Volleyball and Basketball. For today, was happening and Matatagi was one of the contestant.

The audience was cheering on the contestants, each of them hoping for their school representative to win. Ami and Ibuki were among the crowds, and they got carried away on cheering for Matatagi.

"Go, Matatagi! Run! Don't let them pass you!" Ami shouted.

"Matatagi! Ganbare! Don't you dare loss on me!" Ibuki shouted.

Their voices drown in the crowds, but their behaviour was obvious to those who knew them. Tenma nervously chuckled.

"Wow… they sure got fired up for Matatagi," Tenma said, Shindou was beside him drinking some drinks with a straw.

"Well, it _is_ Ami. You don't expect anything quiet from her," he said rather emotionless and it made Tenma laughed.

"I wonder if she knows that we knew them both, that Matatagi and Ibuki?"

"I bet she doesn't…"

Again Tenma laughed. He turned his gaze to Matatagi who was gaining for the now first on line contestant. "…Right?"

50 metres before the finishing line and Matatagi amazingly shot passed the first contestant, making him now the first one in the race. Matatagi reached the finishing line and successes on getting the first place.

Ibuki and Ami came to Matatagi right after the match and when Matatagi had a towel around his neck and a bottle of water for him to quench his thirst. He was still panting tirelessly, but deep inside he was glad that he won, though his face didn't show any sign that he was truly happy.

"Congratulation, Matatagi!" Ami chirped. Her face filled with happiness.

"Yeah, great job, you were awesome there Matatagi," Ibuki said, he, too, felt excited once he saw Matatagi crossing the finishing line as first place.

Matatagi scoffed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"C'mon, Matatagi," Ibuki replied, sounding like joking rather than angry. "Of course I came here to cheer you!"

"Hmph, really?"

"Matatagi, be nice to him," Ami said but instead, Matatagi stuck out his tongue at Ibuki.

Ibuki laughed, not at all offended by Matatagi's rude attitude. "It's okay, Ami. I know that he came for my match to cheer me too."

With that, Matatagi baffled. "U-hey! Like hell I'll do that!"

Ami was awed. She remembered asking him to watch Ibuki's match and she was sure that he declined. So he really did come.

Ibuki smirked. "Come on, Matatagi. I saw you standing behind the stage, watching me making _cool _goals."

"Like I said, I never went to your damn _basuke_ match!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," he said it sarcastically, and red veins pooped on Matatagi's head one by one.

"You lost that match, didn't you, _basuke_ idiot."

Ibuki soon join him madness. "That's because you didn't cheer me enthusiastic enough for me to win, running jerky."

Ami's mouth dropped half open. Oh no, it's happening again.

"Big fat blind mammoth!"

"Stupid lazy ugly eagle!"

"How many time should I tell you?! It's a falcon, damn it!"

"Who gives a hell about it?!"

Ami quickly ran across both of them, now without them holding each other's collars, she easily separated them both to be a bit further than one another.

"Stop it! Don't fight you guys!"

Both of them shot Ami a mystified look. Matatagi arched an eyebrow and Ibuki just frowned.

"Fight, you say?" Matatagi repeated, sounding as a question.

"Who said that we're going to fight?" Ibuki asked Matatagi.

"Beats me."

Ami was astonished. "B-b-b-ut, I thought… you guys…"

"Nah we're not," Matatagi quickly cut in.

"Yeah," Ibuki said, grinning widely. "It's just a friendly naming between men, right?" He nudged Matatagi, only to get a replied of Matatagi slowly averting his eyes away and scoffed.

"Please… I hate it when you do that."

Ibuki laughed.

_Which part of it is friendly?!_ Ami thought. She was dumbfounded. Not at all understand how they do that but apparently, she felt relief, seemed like they have became close with each other without her realizing. They are classmates, right? What would she know what they've done in the class together?

"Hey, Ami." Ami looked up. Ibuki had called her.

"Tomorrow is your match, right?"

"A… Hn," she nodded.

"Well, make sure you do your best with your teammates, 'kay?" he said cheerfully. Matatagi was still looking away with his hands crossed when Ibuki suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and forcefully pulled him.

"O-oi!"

"We'll be there to cheer the best for you." Ibuki heed no attention to Matatagi's anger. However then, he started to struggle and Ibuki seemed to have fun time bullying Matatagi.

"Let go of me, _basuke_ idiot!"

"Awww, are you embarrassed, Matatagi?"

Ami just watched them; struggling and giggling like best friends.

"NO! I don't want to get infected by your _basuke_ idiot's virus."

"Whaaat? Is there even such thing?"

"Just let go of me, hell!"

Ami's lips curled into a graceful smile. Even if it seemed like a fight between these two idiots, it somehow made her felt happy. Her heart felt relief, calmed, glad and she knew that they were fine together.

"Well," it took both attention and Ami continued. Her beautiful smile graced her face. "I'll see you both tomorrow then."

Matatagi's lip tightened, annoyed that his cheeks was starting to burn.

She wave them goodbye and left the field. When she was no longer in their sight, Matatagi shoved Ibuki away, finally free of his clutch.

"Let go of me…" he muttered and looked away as if hiding his face, but Ibuki smiled. He knew what he was thinking.

"You must have felt _really_ happy to see her today, right?" he said. "I won't lie. I felt the same when she came to my match too…"

"Shut up," Matatagi muttered, and it made Ibuki's words a bit trailed off.

Ibuki heaved a sigh, yet he was still smiling. Drawing himself near his friend, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let's watch the match together."

In a small mumble, he said, "…Un."

As Ibuki had expected, Matatagi's face was flushed red.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ami was ready. All of the soccer players who were going to play the friendly match had been transported to the Kizaimi High School, the school that they were going to compete.<p>

They were all now gathered at the field, warming up and getting ready for the match. There were 20 more minutes before the match starts, but everyone in the team was getting anxious for the fight.

Ami looked around the stadium, looking for familiar faces that she expected to come. Ibuki and Matatagi would ride a public bus to come here, since the caravan was only permitted for those who was just going to participate the match, including the coach and the managers.

Seeing her so distracted from the match, Tenma drew closer to her and greeted. "Hey, Ami-san."

It took her attention and she shifted her gaze to him. "Oh, Tenma. What is it?"

He giggled. "You're looking for them, right? That Matatagi and Ibuki."

She flinched. She saw no reason to say yes, but she saw no reason for her to lie. It _is _just Tenma. "Yes. I am."

Again he giggled. "Wow, you guys seemed pretty closed. And not to mentioned that you met them every day, Ibuki in the evening and Matatagi in the morning."

_Wait… how did he know that?!_ Ami thought in alarm.

"Say, did you want to hit on them both or something?"

Ami stuttered. "N-no, I never thought of that, Tenma." And her panicked silliness made Tenma laughed, amused to see his senior getting so baffled like that.

"It's okay, Ami-san. I'm just joking," he said cheerfully, his laugh could still be heard between his words. "But, I assure you, they'll come watch, even if they haven't met you."

Ami fell silence. Had she heard that right? _Even if they haven't met you…?_

"You mean… they'll still have a reason to come even if it wasn't me?"

"Hn," he nodded.

_What? Is it because they had friends between this group? Or is it…_

"Say… Ibuki and Matatagi…" she paused for a while, arranging her words before she spoke. "… Have you met them before?"

Tenma smiled, didn't yet give an answer and it confused her even more. He chuckled, "I don't know how senpai don't know about them. Well, I guess it's because that you moved away from that time. So let me tell you, actually, Matatagi and Ibuki are our – "

"Tenma!" Tenma quickly turned around. His words were cut and he didn't manage to tell Ami the answer. Shindou had called him.

"What is it, captain?" he shouted.

"Could you help Tsurugi looked for his phone? He said that he dropped it somewhere in the building when he went to the toilet," Shindou said.

"Oh, okay," Tenma answered, which at this time, Ami was disappointed. "Sorry, Ami-san. I'll tell you later after the match 'kay?"

She pouted, disappointedly saying, "Okay…."

* * *

><p>"Ha! How about this place?"<p>

"I don't care…. Just pick some damn seats so I could rest my ass from hearing your non-stop idiotic questions."

Ibuki laughed. His pointed eyes looked at him daringly. "Don't be so mean, Matatagi. We _are_ going to watch _them_ playing a soccer match without us, right?"

"I know," he said curtly, but Ibuki didn't mind and just sat at the place that he chose. Matatagi sat beside him, feeling awkward and annoyed that they were so close to each other.

"Oh, there they are," Ibuki said, pointing at the gathering team of Raimon High School. There are 5 minutes left before the game start and the team seemed to be getting ready for the coach's instruction at the bench. Shindou, Ami and some few more students that they don't recognize was around the coach. Oh, Shinsuke was there too as the goalkeeper. Man, he still looked kinda short.

Ibuki was was watching them excitedly, but it was otherwise for Matatagi. He frowned. Something's not right.

Matatagi leaned forward, trying to get a clearer look of the team. Realizing this weird behaviour, Ibuki asked, "What's wrong?"

"…The team…" he paused. " They seem like… panicked."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ibuki looked back towards the team, now started to observe them. There's nothing particular in his eyes, but then he saw what Matatagi meant.

Most of them were exchanging worried glances between them and then to Shindou, who was looking troubled as he tried to call someone from his phone. Ami seemed disturbed to. She was looking at him with hope, but when Shindou put his phone down and shook his head, the team seemed to fall into an utter despair.

"W-what's happening?" Ibuki stammered. He could feel his fear arousing.

Matatagi had already seen it. In a low voice, he muttered, "Tsurugi and Tenma aren't there…"

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be updating so soon, so please bear it with me. Its kind of rare to find this kind of leisure time. So yeah, I hope this hang cliff won't trouble you much *scratching head<strong>


	12. Game 1

**I'm sorrrry Im sorry I'm sorry I'm such a bad writer I'm ground myself tomorrow I don't care I'm gonna finish this I'm sorry dear Shiranai Atsune dear expectators Im so evil I'm so bad I learn my lesson of discontinued stories (like HetaOni Damnit Curse you) so Im gonna finish this no matter what before my third sem start...**

**Huh... done babbling.. though i need to know if this worth continuing... it's almost finish though... and, well, no ending of which with which. Though I'm gonna think about it if it worth it (though i don't think so)**

**Again Im so sorry, this fanfic of mine must sucks, so I want comments, I don't care if it was some criticism. I'll gladly accept even if I cry blood after reading it (its reality I have to accept it) **

* * *

><p>Beep… beep…<p>

He silently waited for the ring to stop, his phone tight in his grip. He waited with a mountain of hope, but alas, the sound of the voice mailbox broke his heart. Shindou sighed; the phone immediately left his ear.

"No good…" he murmured, not too quiet for the other to hear. His words were like an atom bomb dropping in the middle of a field. Just now, the hopes were already crushed to pieces and who knows, it might shred into ashes now.

One of the teammates grunted. "Damn it!" His hand formed a ball of fist. "Just when there are few skilled players who could actually boost us a bit!"

It was a direct word, but it came to no surprise for Shindou. He admitted the weakness of his previous team, having few skilled players in the club. Even though the school was named Raimon, it wasn't as good as the junior high since not all from that school came to the same high school, or not anymore continuing soccer.

It made the team weak, most of the members were unconfident with themselves, and that was the real reason why there only pass two matches and lost the next one.

"W-what are we going to do?" another member said, his voice quivered. "Kizaimi is strong! I-I doubt it if we could win against them… I mean they _did_ win last year tournament."

With that word, the team started to panicked. Words of doubt exchanged between members except a few. Still, the desperation on every face was clear like daylight. Ami kept quiet, though her heartbeat was fast. It scared her too, seeing failure waiting in the future.

"Calm down!" Shindou demanded; his voice was loud and stern, immediately cut off any noises between his teammates. Shindou observed every single faces of the member, his eyes fired with determination. "We've fought with other schools before and trained every single day. We can't lose hope just because of some absentees. Besides, we have to believe in ourselves and do our best. Each of us in this group plays a role and none of us are a burden or a good-for-nothing. Don't rely too much on others. Have faith in yourself and remember that if we work together, we could win this match."

His words of motivation were like soft wind breeze that touch their heart, but also a fire that lit up the smallest confident in the team's heart. Now, the anxiousness they had faded away – for most of them. But Shindou's words had at least turned a bit of the thick atmosphere surrounding them.

"Understood?"

"Yes, captain!"

Ami smiled, now a bit relief. However, she couldn't stop feeling these small worries she felt inside of her.

She glanced at the last spot she saw Tenma and Tsurugi went off.

Wherever had those two idiots vanished to?

* * *

><p>Endou had already told the position for each player. The selected players were getting ready before they were called into the field while the others silently waited on the bench, including the managers. Shindou was excluded; he wasn't with the selected players. He's name was called to play, but no, he wasn't with them waiting to be called. He was walking towards the back of the bench, giving a hand gesture to Akane as if telling her to follow him.<p>

Akane obeyed him, only that she got nudged teasingly by Midori because she got called by her, Akane's crush. It made her a bit shy, why Shindou suddenly wanted privacy between them but as soon as she saw his solemn looks, Akane knew that anything that Shindou wanted to tell her was a serious matter.

Shindou sighed first, before glancing to Akane and started to talk. He voice was slow, not wanting the other to hear what he had to say. "Even after all those things I said to them, I still couldn't help feeling restless."

Akane silenced herself. This might take a while…

"It's weird for them to vanish at this kind of time, and yes, somehow I don't think this 'happening' is a coincidence at all. Something's wrong."

She didn't give him a respond, well, not sure of what to say. Though, hearing him saying that, it started to make her wondered too. Wait… is he saying that people had set this up?

Akane started to understand what Shindou meant. Her chest tightened. Panic was the only thing she had in her mind.

"No, don't tell the others!" Shindou quickly told her. "I don't want them getting discouraged about this. Now, I want you to help me looked for them. Search the school building, especially the toilets."

"I really want to help you to do this," he said disappointedly. "And I know it's not, my place to ask you to do this kind of job. I'm terribly sorry, but I really hoped if you would."

Silence. Akane's gaze fell down to the ground. It seemed like a tough job, and she's not that confident of herself. Then again, Shindou was hoping so much for her to help. It's hard to say no when the one asking was desperate.

Again, Shindou asked, hesitantly, "Would you do it…?" His heart broke. Looking on how she looks, Shindou doubted that she would gladly accept the work. Even if he's the captain of the club, he couldn't actually force the team member to do his work. That's just not his style.

To his relief, Akane reluctantly nodded. Instantly, a smile flashed at his face and Akane swore that she badly want to take a picture of that angelic smile. Her face felt warm.

"Good," he exclaimed before handing her his cell. "Here's my phone. Try calling them again; it'll be possible that they might pick it up again. Or in other ways, the ringtones might help you looked for them."

"Ok," was her answer.

She went off, running towards the school building. Shindou gave her a final glance before she disappeared behind the gate of the stadium. He went back to the team.

Little that they know, from the start when they reach there, they have been watched. One group of boys seemed enjoy watching but the other party weren't. When Akane left the setting, one of the boys smirked mischievously and as for that other party…

Matatagi got up from his seat, leaving his spectator's place with silence. Of course, Ibuki followed his trail.

* * *

><p>"You told Akane to go search for them?"<p>

Shindou froze. He was going to join the other, but never expected his coach to ask that question.

"… Y-yes sir," he stuttered, still taken aback.

Endou sighed. "… So you realized it too, huh…" he murmured, which was clear for Shindou to understand what he meant. Even Coach Endou wasn't feeling right about this so called _coincidence_.

"Coach…" Shindou was about to say something to him, but immediately got interrupted by the coach himself.

"Go back to the field," he instructed. "There's no use to get worried now." His gaze was firm, but deep in those puddle of eyes, Shindou could see a tinge of anxiousness inside; couldn't really escape from not worrying his most beloved players. He felt sorry for the coach. "Let's just hope that they're fine."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>It had been few minutes after she left the soccer field. Her heart was beating anxiously as she ran around, searching for the two missing players. She searched the classrooms, teachers' room, anywhere she could reach. The toilets were checked too, though she didn't get inside since it was men's toilets, only peek or even called out they're names. Alas, no sign of them at all.<p>

Akane was exhausted. If they weren't in the ground level should she check the other level? God, that's going to take hours to do so. Why would the boys even want to go to the upper levels when there were already few ones here? Well, might be that the toilet was too disgusting to be used or the toilets here just suck, but still…

She trudged along the empty hallway, shaking her head in dismissal. No! She had to hurry up! Shindou was counting on her. She couldn't let him down because of some silly tiredness.

Pulling out the cell that Shindou gave to her, she punch the call button when she saw Tsurugi's contact number in the list, though, she didn't bother placing it to her ears. The one sound that she's searching for now is Tsurugi's ringtone.

Like a miracle, she heard it.

Akane gasped. She swore to God that she had search the whole ground level. Wherever did she miss?

The tune rang faintly in the air, but it gave her much relief that she could at least pinpoint where the boys might be.

She followed the tune, feeling more confident in every step as the tune sounded louder and louder. Only then, she stopped. Stairs was in front of her. It lead to the basement of the building, and it gave Akane a chill of fright, seeing how dark it was at the bottom.

Akane looked around, and mentally slapped herself for doing that. There's no one around to help accompany her, she knew that. Today is a school holiday for both Kizaimi and Raimon Junior High. Only those who wanted to watch the match came and there shouldn't suppose to be anyone in the building.

Except for the cleaner people, she thinks.

She gulped before braving herself to be engulfed in the darkness. Her steps echoed throughout the way down, making the eeriness of the place even more terrifying.

Two figures watched her as she goes down, vanished into the darkness of the basement.

* * *

><p>Shindou panted, completely worn out. It wasn't just because he'd been running around the field kicking the ball. No, that's one of the reasons but the real reason was of the stupid <em>accident<em> happening around him. He got tired of it. Again and again his teammates kept doing the same mistake, letting go every gold chance they have to score a goal.

"Damn it," he muttered. "We were just fine a few minutes ago."

Miss passes, miss coordination, they were even few that were daydreaming looking at space.

"Everyone! Focus!" he shouted when he saw yet another one daydreamed. "Get your heads in the game!"

And when he was about to run for it in the attack line, a player rushed behind him.

"Don't push them when they don't want to dear captain~"

Shindou was stunned. He heard a slow, but mischief whispers. He looked behind his shoulder, only to find one of the Kizaimi's players smiling at him. His smile seemed innocent, but Shindou doubt that that smile had any innocent meanings behind it.

"What…?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Hehe, nothing," he simply answered. "Just wondering if you realize how unmotivated your team were."

"Un-unmotivated..?" he repeated, and a few moments than, realization hit him. The way this person was talking to him and the way he smiles. Shindou only had one guess. "W-wait, don't say that … Tenma and Tsurugi's disappearance was your doing…?"

Shindou expected a jackpot reaction, but the player just giggled and smiled innocently at him, more to his surprise. It made him confused, whether everything happening now was just coincidence, or that someone _was_ really planning something on them.

"Who knows," the player said as-a-matter-of-factly. "…but you know. It was such a good opportunity, your friend vanishing out of nowhere. Even when you put on so much faith in them to win this game – to fight with the strong team that you had never beaten, they never here there to help. Wonder why, captain?"

Shindou pursed his lips, not even wanted to think of an answer.

"I could only say…" he paused, closing his eyes and opened it again. Now it seemed sly and devious, but his innocent smile never melted away. "… They betrayed you guys, didn't they?"

It struck his heart, right at the vital point. He frowned. Not even hesitating, he retorted, "No! Tenma and Tsurugi would never do that!" He knew Tenma and Tsurugi long enough, how could this stranger accused that when they know nothing about them?

The player snickered. "Oh, really? How can you be so sure about that?"

"I know."

"Not enough evidence dear captain," he talked back. "Well, let just enjoy the game the way it was, shall we?" He went away, not really wanted to hear an answer.

Shindou froze in his place. Now he had lots of questions playing in his mind. One question that had been bothering him the most was…

_Did they just sabotage them..?_

* * *

><p><em>I was hoping to fight with that awesome forward those Raimon's had been bragging about. Looks like it's just trash talk. Raimon is just a bunch of weaklings.<em>

_Other than the forward and Pegasus guy, the others are just small fry. I guess that's the real reason why both of them don't want to play with the losers._

Ami mentally slapped herself. _No, focus, focus,_ she reminded. Few minutes after the game started, she had been realizing something… weird. Everytime they flunk a move – like the ball didn't get in the goal or the pass got cut – she would likely hear these disturbing whispers, the one that had been playing in their minds.

_Are they trying to discourage us?_ She thought for once about it. By making them think that their only hope was Tenma and Tsurugi and that those had… betrayed them or something? No, it was an obvious lie… but Ami couldn't help but get second thoughts. Darn, it must have been because she was exhausted and that their team were being pressured.

"Everyone! Focus!"

Ami instantly awoke from her daydream, now regret of ever getting distracted about something trivial. She gave a quick glance at Shindou who was yelling in the field.

"Get your heads in the game!"

Again, she tried to focus. Trying her hard to connect the pass, she successfully sent to one of the forwards and the forward quickly launched himself through the defence of the enemy's field. Ami was about to help with the attacker, only then, her focus didn't last long.

She saw the faces of anger, frustration, desperation, timid and doubt. All of these were her teammates. It seemed like none of them felt any hopes of winning, like it was crushed to pieces.

_I guess that's the real reason why both of them don't want to play with the losers._

… Wait… Could it be that… they went through the same thing as her? Hearing this lies…? Kizaimi must have…

"No! Tenma and Tsurugi would never do that!"

Ami stopped and turned around. Shindou was there, facing with one of the Kizaimi's players. That guy was smiling innocently to Shindou whereas Shindou, he looked frustrated as well.

"Oh, really? How can you be so sure about that?"

"I know."

"Not enough evidence dear captain," he talked back. "Well, let just enjoy the game the way it was, shall we?"

That person left Shindou alone, frozen in his place. Ami panted hard. Her heartbeat increased and her chest tightened even stronger. Whe could feel the overwhelming fear inside her. She doubted it, but somehow, she felt like she guessed it right. Kizaimi had planned all of this to make them loss the game, by mentally crushing them…

* * *

><p>When Akane reached the bottom, she was anxious but carefully searched for a switch. And when she did, she quickly turned it on, and was washed with relief when the light eliminated the darkness surround.<p>

The basement wasn't that big. Only a long hallway with rooms on each side – left and right. And there a turn on the right side of the hallway, and it was a bit further than the place Akane was standing.

Again, she dialled Tsurugi's number.

It rang out loudly this time.

Weird… Why on Earth are they down here? Of all place, why the basement?

Walking slowly across the hallway, she called their names, loud and clear. "Tenmaaa! Tsurugi-kuuuun! Where are youuu?"

To her surprise, she heard someone answering her call.

"A-Akane-san?" It sounded light Tenma. It was a bit muffled, but Akane heard it. "Is that Akane-san?! Over here! Over here! In this room!"

She heard him banging the door, and immediately went to the heard sounds. "Tenma?! Tsurugi?!" she called them frantically; the door in front of her won't open. "Why are you guys in here? And why is it locked?"

"We aren't quite sure too…" Tenma answered. "We heard Tsurugi's ringtone somewhere around here and when we both got inside, the door suddenly closed and locked! We tried to shout for help, but no one came."

Akane panicked. She seriously didn't know what to do. In fact, she was never good at this kind of situation. "B-b-but what can I do? What should I do?"

There wasn't any small window for Tenma to see, but hearing the way she spoke, Tenma got caught in the panic too. His mind suddenly blocked off any solutions coming to his head.

"Try finding the staff," Tsurugi quickly join the conversation. "They might have the key."

"A key!" Akane repeated, impressed with the idea. "Yes, that would work. I'll try…" just when she felt so relief, something tore down her hope. "B-but I'm not sure… They weren't so many people around…"

Busy conversing with the two boys, Akane didn't have the slightest idea of another presence in the basement. He was watching her every movement. Gripping tight on the weapon he had, he silently approached her from the back.

"It's okay, Akane-san," Tenma tried to convinced her. "We'll wait for you. And I believe that …"

Tenma was still speaking, she knew that. She was hearing it, but none of it make sense to her ears. She heard a soft step behind her, approaching her so close. She was stunned, to scare to even move.

"Akane-san? Akane-san?!"

"This is bad… I knew someone must have set this up! Akane-san!"

Akane slowly turned to look behind her shoulder, watching the shaded weapon already high in the air.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>Shindou staggered before falling down to the ground. He was panting tirelessly. His eyes were gloomed with darkness, staring at the soccer ball in his goalpost in disbelief. How… how in the world…?<p>

4-0 was the score… Kizaimi was leading…

He was so sure that he could win this time. He was so sure that his team could score this time. But why… in just few minutes…

The team was divided… formations were huge messes… team works were going nowhere… And that was the time when Kizaimi strike.

No… he can't back down now… Not because of his teammates… He had gone worse than this... He had to be strong… because believes in those two…

"Damn it!" he screamed.

Ami just watched… Her hope already shattered to pieces.

* * *

><p>Pain… no? Weird… she didn't feel anything hitting her at all.<p>

Akane slowly opened her eyes. She was crouching with her hands defensively covered her head for protection. Light first poured into her eyes, and when her vision was cleared she could see, an albino man was in front of her, holding her attackers wrist tightly.

"Akane-san! Akane-san! Are you okay?!"

She heard bangs behind her, but her only focus now was her saviour, completely amazed.

Ibuki hissed, his plum eyes sent death glares to the attacker, "What do you think you're doing, punk?"


	13. Game 2

**Oh god I didn't even realized how much I've written. I did a _great_ job just to let Ibuki and Matatagi played soccer again. Hope you guys still enjoy. And just tell me if you're starting to feel bored with this nonsense I made. **

**(I'm finishing this for you dear Atsune chan XD)**

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing, punk?" Ibuki hissed. His eyes sent death glares to Akane's attacker. His hand gripped the attacker's weapon tightly, which was seemed to be a bat. A bat… For hitting a girl? How mad could this guy be?<p>

"You okay, Shindou's girlfriend?" Shindou asked, and it made Akane shocked and blushed for what he had called her. She nodded and stood up, the fact that her head was saved from being blown was still hard to believe. "…Ibuki," she slowly called and Tenma and Tsurugi could hear from inside.

"I-Ibuki?" Tenma stuttered, receiving a surprised look from Tsurugi. "What is he doing here?"

The attacker baffled, but his hand won't let go of his bat. He looked terrified and shocked when Ibuki stopped him. "N-no, it's just a misunderstanding. I thought she's going to rob the store room.

"Oh…" Ibuki said sarcastically. "An innocent looking girl seems like a robber to you, huh…"

"No, really! We can't just trust people by their looks.

Ibuki frowned, dissatisfied. Surely he can't trust this guy too. Nevertheless, he let go of the bat. "Yeah whatever. In the meantime, this girl here won't rob anything and there's of our friends who got lock up inside this store." He said as he gestured his hand to Akane then the storeroom. "Got any idea where to get the key?"

"Ah… That's… the keys to rooms in these building are with the staffs. They have spare keys in case students or teachers here need to use it. Though, since today was considered as a holiday, the staffs probably took their vacation too."

"So you're saying that the spare keys are locked inside staff room?"

"Yeah, true."

"Then, I wonder how this room got locked up by itself?" Ibuki asked, his voice was low as in threatened the attacker.

"Don't ask me," he quickly admitted, though he flinched with fear when he heard Ibuki's scoff. "I don't know. Maybe the lock were jammed and lock by – "

And before he could finish his words, Ibuki snatched his collar and shove him closer to his face. The bat was unconsciously released as it hit the ground and the attacker's hand quickly got hold of Ibuki's clenching fist. He looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Don't mess with me, kid" Ibuki warned. "If I found out that you're been tricking us, you're dead."

It sent shivers to person's spine. He was struggling and about to plea Ibuki to let him go, but fortunate for him, Ibuki's cell rang. He could tell by looking at Ibuki's reaction as he instantly averted his eyes to his pocket.

He gave the attacker another glare, before he let go of him and reached for his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ibuki." It was Matatagi. "I found one. Looks like there's a staff still doing some work around."

Again, he glared at the guy, which sent him to quiver. He understood that the attacker said no staffs were around. But then again, he did say 'probably' so he glanced away.

"I'm looking for a key for the store at the basement. Could you ask him?"

There was a long pause in Matatagi's side. Ibuki could hear some faint chatting through the cell, and soon Matatagi was back online. "He said that there always had been problems about students borrowing the spare keys and never returning them back."

Ibuki somehow could tell what he wanted to say, and where this conversation was going to. He pulled away the phone and pressed the speaker so that everyone could hear.

"The most recent one was the store room key from that basement… and it happened to be some soccer player who borrowed it."

Silence… Everyone stood still and didn't utter a word. After hearing Matatagi's explanation, it was as if a speech was taken from everyone. Akane's eyes widen in shocked. Even Tenma and Tsurugi inside seemed to be astonished to.

But not to Ibuki.

He already expected this. And he's not the person who can easily trust someone. He glanced at the attacker in front. Both of their faces were dark, except that the attackers eyes looked down, covered in the darkness's shade.

"So tell me… are you the soccer player of Kizaimi?" Ibuki asked.

The attackers didn't say anything until…

He snickered, followed by a giggle and then a creepy laugh, the one that Akane hate the most.

"I've been found out , ei?" he muttered, the bat that was once dropped was taken from the floor. He looked up. His daring eyes met with Ibuki. "Looks like we can't let you go now, Raimon-san…"

And before Ibuki know, he and Akane were surrounded by attackers armed with various weapons.

* * *

><p>Endou jumped from his seat. His teeth were gritted and he quickly moved forward. "Shindou!" he shouted. "Stand up!"<p>

Shindou heard it. The distance between them didn't stop the Coach from communicating with his players. "You have to move forward. The only that can bring his friends to victory along is you, Shindou!"

There wasn't an ounce of hope left in him, but after hearing this, he felt a tiny strength came back to him. He struggled as he forced his leg to stand. He ignored any sense of losing in his mind. He had to fight this, these rumours and this sabotaging. The enemy had played with their emotion that they lose focus in the game. The team must overcome this obstacle and he had to believe in himself that he could lead them to success.

Shindou dashed forward, ready to snatch the ball from the player in front.

The person smirked. "Still won't give up, huh? Interesting!" He kicked the ball as hard as he could, but he didn't at all aim for the pass. The one that he aimed was Shindou, and the ball hit him with great force.

Shindou was thrown back because of the impact. Luckily, he managed to keep his balance still. Ignoring the pain swelling at his chest, he moved forward, bringing the ball to enemy's defence. "Offence, forward!" he demanded. The forwards, Kurama and Muramu came to assist alongside with other midfielder.

"Kami no Takuto: Fire Illuision!" Shindou unleashed his hissatsu and began conducting the team like holding a baton. Illusions of fire spreads as it show guidance of where the ball should be passed.

"Kurama!" Kurama caught it.

"Kawano!" he received the ball.

The pass made between them when fine, until worst comes to worst. Ami was about to receive the pass, only to miss by a missed kick. She was supposed to catch it, not kick it. And it sent heartbreaks to almost all of the team. And it affected Ami by much too.

The ball rolled slowly until it reached the feet of player #3 of Kizaimi, the one Shindou recognized as the player that had been spitting nonsense to him just now. He smiled innocently, and Shindou felt seriously pissed off once he saw it.

"Well done…" he started. "I admired your spirits, though; still working hard to beat us. Well, I guess it's still just the first round so you guys must have believed that there is still time for you to get some goals. But well…"

Ami suddenly quivered. The way he talks changed and it sent chills to her spine.

"… Don't you think it's time to give up? 4-0? Heh… sounds like impossible, right?"

"Shut your trap, you asshole!" Kurama shouted, angered.

Player #3 glared at him and it somehow made Kurama jumped too, but Kurama was too ego to show that he was scared. His smile returned. "You can't do it. I could tell. None of you have the spirit to go on. And if it wasn't all, still, most of you have. It's painful, isn't it? Getting betrayed by those two?"

Ami couldn't take it, anger boiled inside her and it could no longer be hold. "SHUT UP! THOSE TWO WOULD NEVER BETRAY US!" She ran and tried to steal the ball, but player #3 easily dodged. He smirked at his success. Ami tried so hard and still couldn't get the ball. The player got full control of the ball, and he made it seem so easy to dodge Ami.

"You want it so badly? Here take it," he lightly kicked the ball, but because Ami was so disoriented with her anger, she missed it, although it was a child's play to catch it. Ami stood still, embarrassed was the only thing in her mind. Player #3 had been toying her all along.

"Stupid." She heard someone whispered, and it put more shame in her. Ami was beginning to break.

"Ami!" Shindou called her, but she didn't respond. It made him worried. He cursed himself for not realizing early enough that they had been sabotaged. Now, they're aiming for his teammates, and Ami's is in the verge of breaking apart.

"Can we just stop with these stupid game," one of Kizaimi's players said, far from the occasion. "I'm tired of toying them around. Can't we just skip this part and go on with the beating stuff."

"Not yet, not now," the one beside him answered. "Be patience. That time will soon come, and will show them true misery…"

* * *

><p>Matatagi ran, his legs carrying him as fast as it could. He swore he heard something about 'not letting you go', so he knew much that Ibuki had got caught in a fight. <em>This doesn't look good<em>, he thought. Both of them made already made a theory that Raimon team was sabotage, after a good observation on the other team. One thing for sure that Matatagi could tell was that they were up to something. When he saw Shindou sent one of the managers to the building, Matatagi didn't feel good. As if, something bad was going to happen. That was the reason why they follow Akane from behind.

Also, both of them speculated that, if this was really is a sabotage, then those two boys must have been trap somewhere in the building. Assuming the keys are with the staffs, they decided to split up; Matatagi to search the key room or any staffs while Ibuki kept an eye on Akane, a high possibility that girl could actually track down those boys.

Ibuki was having his own hard time. He was faced with 5 attackers, including the first. Akane stayed at the back, obeying his desire of not wanting any hindrance from her.

The fight was tense. Ibuki dodged from all the swings made by the attacker, and he managed to swing some punches to them. Nevertheless, he got hit too. It seemed impossible to dodge all of these attacks. However, for Ibuki, all of these punks were small fries, only that it took a little bit more time for him to finish them all off.

From behind the door, Tenma and Tsurugi were panicking. They could hear the loud roars and gruesome punches and hits. They already knew that Ibuki was there and they knew that he needed help. Again, Tenma tried to force himself through the door, but failed. Tsurugi took any props he could find inside to break the door with it. He smashed it against the door, but the door was sturdier than ever. It was just a fruitless struggle for both of them.

Ibuki panted heavily. It didn't take him quite long, but 4 of those attackers were already beaten and could no longer stand up. He mentally praised himself for winning a 'school' fight, which he hadn't had for so long, but he couldn't let his guard down yet. There's another more that he had to settle, and that person was the big liar.

Ibuki was greeted with a loud scream, and to Ibuki's horror it was the girl. The attacker got hold of her neck with his arms, a sign to threaten him.

"Let just pretend this never happen, shall we? You know what would happen if you still resist…"

"Like hell I can, you asshole!"

"You're strong, Raimon. But by your looks, it doesn't that you could take me on."

Ibuki cursed. He hated to admit, but what he said was true. He felt pretty beaten up to beat another asshole. What should he do now? Obviously that he couldn't give up now. These idiots were the reason why Tenma and Tsurugi couldn't play in the match. These idiots were also cowards for using a dirty trick to win the game. But then again, he couldn't risk letting Akane get hurt too. He couldn't stand watching someone else getting beaten helplessly, especially a girl.

The boy took few steps backwards, dragging Akane along. He smirked brilliantly, joyous, victory! Their plan would work just fine! And there was stop –

"Hey, asshole!"

The attacker jumped in alarm. He was too excited about him succeeding, he didn't even realize that someone had sneak up behind back. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw a brunette with three blue spikes of hair strike him with a pail and broke his nose. He fell down to the ground. His hand old his bleeding nose in reflex, whimpering in pain and also, at the same time releasing Akane from his grasped. She skipped away from the attacker and backed away to Ibuki who was still panting tirelessly.

Matatagi whistled, quite amazed as he observed all of the unconscious beaten-up boys. "You make yourself looked like a delinquent with this guys around."

Ibuki smirked, his breath started to be even again. "Heh, says you for hitting that guy with a pail. _Without mercy,_" he highlighted.

"Come on… he's going to hurt that girlfriend of Shindou's. I can't let _that _happen."

Akane's cheeks burned red. Why in the world are they addressing her as _his _girlfriend? Though, she didn't protest because it sent some blissful feelings in her when they called her that.

"And besides…" Matatagi continued. "My hands don't have that power to beat a group of people like you did. You're even ruthless than I am."

"It's for protection, okay?"

"Erm…"

Ibuki, Matatagi and Akane averted their attention to the door.

"A little help here?" They could hear Tenma's voice from behind and immediately, Ibuki realized that he almost forgot about those two getting locked up.

* * *

><p>For how long he didn't know, he was watching her from the beginning he switched players and called Ami back to the bench. She seemed quiet, upset, frustrated,<em> broke<em>. A shade of darkness was painted on her face, and Endou could clearly see it with his own two eyes. Supposedly he was to watch the game, but he would frequently looked back at her, his heart hoping that she would come back to her sense and recover.

Once Endou saw the occasion happening, he knew something wrong had happen. And it proved that the uncomfortable feeling inside him was true. He couldn't hear what they talked about, but after seeing how player #3 toyed Ami and made her still, he knew much that she was breaking apart of whatever thing the player had said.

He also realized how the teams moved become sluggish and messed up by time, and how unmotivated his team seems when they were struggling to get goals. Endou decided to change players. A must that the players at the bench didn't also have a clue of what's going on, but the first word that Endou told them was, "Don't let the other team's words control you. Just go out there and play your best."

He sent Kirino into the field as the defender and Kageyama as the forward. He sent Shindou's message through Kirino, about what he told them just now.

The two switched player reported to Endou of what happen, of how the other team was trying to pressure them and make them believe that Tenma and Tsurugi betrayed them. Endou was completely dissatisfied. Fighting by spreading rumours? That's not respecting the fighting team at all. Endou grew more worried when he remembered that Akane had gone searching for those two. How long had it been? Is she in trouble? As much as he wanted to look for her by himself, he couldn't. He had to watch the match. He had to make sure they keep moving.

Luckily, Kageyama and Kirino helped a lot in offense and defence, respectively. Kirino managed to stop Kizaimi forward from making another goal, or more likely, harassing the team yet again, while Kageyama successfully scored a goal, now making the score 4-1, Kizaimi leading.

Though, it was a just a goal, it brought a great relief to Raimon's team, including to those who were practically facing the same problem as Ami.

The end whistle of the first half was sounded, and everyone walked or ran back to their respective bench. Aoi and Midori quickly gave them refreshments and towels and also aiding those with mild injuries.

"Looks like we got sabotage, right?" Endou started, and it took all eyes to him. He stood in the middle of the crowds, his hands on his waist.

Shindou sighed, mostly agreed on what Endou had assumed. "Technically, yeah, they did. Looked at what _they _did to our formation."

Midori stood up, frowning with confusion plus anger. "What?! What do you mean we got sabotaged?"

"They were spreading rumours about Tenma and Tsurugi betraying us," Kurama quickly mentioned.

"Well, it's obvious that it's a lie. You guys should just shrug it off."

"Easy for you to say," Kawano added up. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck, rather annoyed. "With us being tired and pressured like that, it's hard to. You don't know how horrified we got when they scored the fourth goal when we scored none."

"They were mentally crushing us," Shindou deduced. Now the whole team were feeling down.

"So that's what happened," Kirino sighed. "Then that occasion with that player #3 must have something to do with this too, right?"

"I'm fine actually," Kariya suddenly cut in. "Those jerks really get on my nerves when they talked. But then, those things were nothing to me. It's not like I trust people in the first place." He smirked, and Kirino glared at him for being somewhat rude, though, that's was how Kariya would normally behave. It explained why his skill seemed unaffected in the field.

"I thought of much…"Endou murmured, too quiet to be heard clearly. "Well, the past is past. Now just let out those frustration and tiredness of yours. In the next round be sure to not listen to what they wanted to say."

"How about Tenma and Tsurugi? Where are they, actually?" one of them suddenly asked, and Endou instantly pursed his lips. He couldn't really say to them that Tenma and Tsurugi's disappearance. He didn't really know what happened either, but his guess was haunting him, telling that it might have been true.

"Rest assured," Endou said, decided to not tell them of what he thought. He don't want them to make false accusation on things that even he not sure of. "For now, focus on the match. I'll find a way to look for them, without leaving this place. Now, rest."

Everyone continued with their refreshments, taking all their physical and mental strength into them. Endou glanced Ami behind his back. She looked a bit better than before and she seemed to have heard all of the things he had said to the group. However, he knew that wasn't enough to recover her from that fall. He had to do more. Endou drew himself closer to her and sat, ready to talk.

Few minutes later, they were called back into the field. All of the players stand in their position, and now the ball possession is Raimon's.

Ami stand still in her place. She still felt less confident after getting embarrassed like that, and she doubted that she could play her best. Yet, the conversation she had with Coach's echoed in her mind.

"_What do you think about those rumours, Ami?"_

_Ami shot him a surprised and confused look, but then answered, "It's a downright lie."_

"_You believe in those two, right?"_

"_Of course I do! Who the hell think they are the ones to say that? I hate it… I hate it… and we're losing…"_

_Endou patted her back, comforting her. "Easy…You know them better than them. And you know they won't definitely betray you. Keep that in mind… and have fun out there. Show how you play soccer when they're around."_

_I can do it… I can do it,_ Ami cheered herself in her mind. _Believe in those two… and play my soccer…_

The whistled was blown and it signalled the start of the second half. Kurama lightly passed to Kageyama who then advanced forward. Raimon's players moved their position to start on playing, but on Kizaimi's side, everyone was smirking. They were expecting something, something big. The captain, who was a midfielder alongside player #3, said, "It's about time we get serious…"

Player #3 kept on smiling, only moments then, his smile changed. He was smiling and this time, the innocent was no longer there. It was a devil smile, a complete turnabout of the usual character of player #3. He dashed, so fast, Raimon was surprised. He swiftly snatched the ball from Kageyama, but purposedly hit him. With an impact so strong, Kageyama fell to the ground with a groan, his body hurt all over.

"Kageyama!" Shindou shouted and ran to him, wanting to aid him but before he could do anything, he was hit by player #3 too. He was too fast that Shindou didn't even realize he was coming. Shindou regained his balance, but alas, the pain throbbed at his right arm.

"Play times over!" he snapped his finger. "It's time to break apart all of you losers," player #3 said grimly. His devious smile was wide.

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean<em> you don't have the key?" Ibuki snapped, completely displeased of what he was hearing.

The attacker that Matatagi knocked out was still half conscious despite having his nose broke. Ibuki had his collar in his grip, just in case he would run away. "It means what it means. None of us have the keys."

"So who has it?!" Ibuki was getting more impatient.

"Wow, he's stubborn," Matatagi said.

"Who do you think have it?"

"Stop making puzzles! We don't have time for that!" Ibuki forcefully shook him, his anger overtook him.

"Even if I tell you, it won't give any benefits for you!" the attacker said. "The person who has it is playing right now."

"Playing?" Ibuki repeated in disbelief. "You mean in the match?"

The boy simply smirked and it added up Ibuki anger. Nonetheless, he took it as a yes from him. Ibuki threw the attacker to the ground, and the person groaned in pain. Ibuki let himself fall onto the ground, feeling completely dumbfounded of what to do.

"You guys can't come out unless the game ends," the attacker laughed. "And by that time, Raimon would be already lost."

Akane placed her hand at her gaping mouth. Horrible and helpless was the only thing she was feeling. Matatagi didn't say anything. He seemed to be thinking, though it's a lie if he didn't feel that sharp pain about Raimon losing.

"Which one had it?" Matatagi asked curtly.

"There's no point," Ibuki simply added. "Even if we know, they're in the game."

"You heard him, spiked-san."

"Shut up," Ibuki scoffed at the attacker, and it only make him laugh.

"Then there's no point for you to _not_ tell me," Matatagi said. "Even if I know, I still couldn't get it."

There was a long pause from the attacker, but soon, they could hear him sighing. "Fine… I'll tell you. His name is Hakuba Kirisuke number 3."

It became quiet. With hope lost, they probably had nothing to come up with to help Raimon from losing so humiliating. Tenma and Tsurugi were both quiet inside. They might have heard everything and also felt the same thing like they did: helpless.

Then, a phone rang, and it was the phone that Akane was holding. She picked, feeling a bit surprised before, and heard Coach Endou's voice on the other side. He sounded worried.

"Hello? Oh, Coach Endou… Hn, I'm okay… Oh, I'm so sorry. I saw the miss calls. It's just… something happened… Uh, yeah, I found them. They were locked in the store room. Their just fine… We found out that Kizaimi's soccer players did this."

Matatagi and Ibuki peered their ears open, wondering out loud what Akane was conversing about with the other side.

"_We? _Who's we?" They heard a man's voice faintly.

"U? Uhm.. Ibuki and Matatagi…"

"Ibuki and Matatagi?!" the voice sounded shocked, and he paused before talking again. But they couldn't manage to decipher the next words.

"Eh? Are you sure?!" Akane eyes widen. "Well, okay, I understood." She pulled the phone away and pressed a button. Slowly, her gaze directed to them. A looked of worries. "Coach told you to go to the field."

Ibuki raised his head. He frowned. "Wait, what? What for?"

Akane shook her head. "I don't know… He just told you to come."

Both of them kept quiet. Somehow, they could guess what was coming for them, and it didn't feel right at all.

"Matatagi, Ibuki…" the source was from the door. Although they didn't see it, by the voice, they knew it was Tenma.

"Just go… Help them… I know you guys wanted these day to come… for us to play soccer again together." Ibuki and Matatagi were tongue-tied. The way he said it… It was like he had hit something in their heart. And it felt hurts.

"Though, this time, I guess you can't play with us," Tenma stifled a laugh, but it was to clear to their ears that it was by forced. "Well, I know Ami-senpai would love to play with both of you and Shindou-san a-and few other you played once before. You know, Ami-senpai was really looking forward to see you guys. She's been gazing a lot at the stadium just to see if you guys are there or not."

Again, Tenma forced a laugh, sounding cheerful and positive, but both Matatagi and Ibuki didn't utter a word. Their minds were elsewhere, about their friends playing in the field… and Ami. Her smiling face appeared in Matatagi's and he just knew that he couldn't leave her as it was.

He had this feeling of guilt and lust, wanting to play soccer once again or may be… with her.

Matatagi cursed under his lips, and then began running away from the door. "I'll definitely get you guys out of there!"

Ibuki followed him. He, too, thought of the same as Matatagi's.

"Yeah, what he said!" he shouted as he went after Matatagi.

Akane watched them go longingly, before she heard Tenma saying something to her.

"You should go too, Akane-san. It's dangerous if you're here alone."

Akane wanted to protest, didn't feel like leaving them behind. But rather than keeping them accompany, she didn't want to be a burden to anyone. These people on the floor might regain conscious and hurt her. Besides, Tenma isn't alone. He had Tsurugi with him.

"… Sure," she reluctantly answered, and left the place.

Inside the dark and dishevelled room, when Akane's footstep became fainter, Tenma rested his forehead on the door. A smile cracked on his face.

"Thank goodness…" he murmured.

Tusrugi watched him with hand crossed, couldn't help but feeling a bit confused inside. "Why are you crying?"

Tenma sniffed and wiped the bead of tears in his eyes. "No, I just felt glad. It's been long since been long since I last saw them play."

"Well, it's not like they haven't played somewhere at all."

"Yeah, true. But they both never get the chance with us at Raimon."

"So is now."

"…Yeah," Tenma agreed, a sense of disappointment was in his voice. "Well, at least they get to play with Shindou-san again…"

Tsurugi kept quiet before releasing a heavy sigh. "You're one weird soccer freak."

Tenma grinned playfully.

"Let continue searching for my phone."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Everyone one was down – panting, groaning with pain. Most of them tried to stand back on their feet, and some just stayed on the floor. Endou gritted his teeth. They played rough, but their skills were real. But because of that rough part, they hurt Raimon's team players. Even if the team still had the power to move, but with this much destruction, it'll be hard for them to convince themselves to get another goal.<p>

The score was still 4-1. It seemed that Kizaimi didn't plan on taking more goals. Their only aim now is to crush Raimon. He could see that in those players' eyes, fires burning with their nasty desire.

"Not yet!" Shindou yelled, finally able to stand properly. "We're not done yet. Everyone! Stand up! We'll fight till the end!"

Raimon's players shouted with a "Yes, sir!"

Ami struggle her best to stand and when she succeeded, she quickly dashed. The one with the ball was in front of her and she must steal it.

The person in front of her simply smirked. Anything that the girl would do is a futile. "It's pointless!" He stomped the ball and the ball emits with burning flares. "I'll just blow you away from here!"

Shindou's eyes widen in shock. "He planned to shot a goal from there?!"

"Ami! Looked out!" Kirino screamed, but it was already too late. Ami froze on her place, too shocked that she was unable to move. She spontaneously shielded herself with her arms. But before, he could shoot his hissatsu, Kawano dived in and kicked the ball away, and it resulted for his feet getting kicked by the player. He yelped and fell down to the ground, the surging pain throbbed in his right feet.

The ball went out of the field and the whistle was blown. The managers went to aid Kawano. Aoi treated the injured feet, but she shook her head. The swell seemed too bad.

"S-sorry," Ami stuttered. Her guilt was rising in her. "I should have dodged that."

"It's okay… Don't feel bad."

"But are we going to do now?" Aoi questioned. "There's no more to replace him. The other are hurt pretty badly too."

And then, the whistle was blown once again. Not as a signal to continue but…

Ami gaped as looked at the bench.

Raimon was changing their player with two new ones – #11 and #1.

And those two players were…

"Matatagi... and Ibuki…?" Ami said.


End file.
